Ya No Siento Así
by Cordovezza
Summary: Candy Albert/ UA Qué pasaría si aquel entrañable, apuesto y siempre dispuesto príncipe protector se cansara de dicho rol rebelándose contra su esquivo amor? Acompáñenme en mi primer fic, por supuesto, Albertfic ;) Candy Candy Animé/ Manga CAPI FINAL SUBIDO! EPILOGO TERMINADO!
1. Capítulo 1: El Encuentro

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

YA NO SIENTO ASÍ

CAPÍTULO 1: El Encuentro.

Estaba cansado de esta porquería, le molestaba su propia actitud pasiva, ocultándose permanentemente tras la montaña de pendientes que a diario se multiplicaban en la empresa. Qué mentira, si no era aquello lo que le quitaba el sueño, sino pertenecer al séquito de entrañables y tiernos amigos que la frecuentaban. No sabía en qué momento se fue todo desviando hasta alejarse completamente de lo que quería transmitirle. Cómo demostrarle que todo en ella le quitaba el aire, no podía siquiera respirar con coherencia ante su presencia, su atención siempre era captada por los pequeños detalles de su graciosa figura, una nueva peca que descubría en un coqueto lugar, un nuevo tinte verdoso en sus gatunos ojos, y ella lo sabía, sí...no podía ser de otra manera. Era imposible de creer que lo torturara de esa forma.

Siempre creyó que eran almas gemelas, la muerte de Anthony había contribuido a acercar su corazón al suyo y empatizar aún más con esta pequeña que irradiaba ternura y prodigaba su alegría de vivir y espontaneidad por doquier. Le partió el alma la soledad en que la vio inmersa, y este oscuro suceso removió también la herida que mantuvo sumergida durante años por la partida de su querida y única hermana, sintiéndose conectado con ella en aquella soledad, ayudando a fortalecer aquél lazo invisible con su protegida, jurándose que jamás la dejaría sola, la acompañaría a lo largo de su vida porque ambos eran dos corazones sensibles, salvajes y en constante búsqueda del amor. Sin embargo, cuando creía que esas heridas podrían curarlas juntos y que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para recomponerse, apareció Terry, con su altanería y autosuficiencia se la había robado, encandilado, y nuevamente sus posibilidades de contarle sus sentimientos se habían esfumado. El resto era ya parte de sus secretos más profundos, nunca confesaría que su memoria la recobró mucho antes de irse a vivir con ella a ese bendito departamento, pero deseaba tanto estar a su lado, aunque fuese como su paciente, que no dudó en retardar más tiempo la entrega de dicha información a la noble enfermera. Esperó, ponderado, caballeroso, revolviéndose cada noche en las sábanas de la habitación contigua a la de la rubia, como el amigo entrañable, y pronto aprendió a conformarse con los pequeños roces inconscientes, los abrazos apretados cariñosos que ella le prodigaba, y las eternas charlas en las que le aconsejaba acerca de su novio y la próxima visita que le haría a Nueva York. Así vivió también a su lado aquel rompimiento, componiéndola, apoyándola, porque sentía que con eso también arreglaba su desarmada vida, se reunían también los pedazos desechos de él que estaban esparcidos en el Magnolia, en espera de que ella los viese y le ayudase en esta difícil tarea. Pero eso nunca pasó, al contrario, no pudo seguir dilatando su regreso a las obligaciones que como cabeza de los Andrew debía retomar, y un urgente recado de George, su hombre de confianza de toda la vida, le avisaba que se encontraba al borde de perder la empresa familiar si no se presentaba a tiempo al Consejo extraordinario en que el directorio pretendía quitarle la presidencia del Consorcio Andrew por ausencia reiterada y abandono de deberes.

Con el tiempo le dijo la verdad, y aunque creyó ver en ella confusión al momento de revelarle que era su tutor, le pareció que lo aceptó con prontitud, nunca hizo preguntas de ningún tipo respecto al tiempo que vivieron juntos, tampoco le reprochó nada, y continuaron tan fraternales como antes. Se veían a diario, pues una vez que William había expuesto su verdadera identidad a la sociedad de Chicago, la Tía Abuela Elroy había terminado aceptando que Candy era su protegida y se había mudado a la mansión Lakewood. Su anterior vida en el departamento Magnolia también había cedido paso a nuevas obligaciones, que requerían su presencia permanente en las cercanías de la lujosa casa, ya que ahora trabajaba como directora de la Clínica Pony, un recinto que gracias a las donaciones de la familia Andrew contaba con los más prestigiosos médicos que semanalmente la visitaban para atender en forma gratuita no sólo a los niños del Hogar en que creció, sino también a los de pueblos cercanos. Incluso se estaba corriendo la voz de la atención y medicamentos de primera índole que allí se manejaban, razón por la cual cada día crecía más el número de pacientes atendidos.

Así, pensaba el rubio, había llegado el doctorcillo Martin a pulular a diario por el recinto, y seamos claros, tampoco fue el único, durante este tiempo también había aparecido Tom, un amigo de la infancia hijo de un acaudalado granjero de la zona, que con la excusa de la construcción de la clínica no dejaba de visitar la mansión y prodigar a Candy un sinnúmero de atenciones. Todo lo había soportado estoicamente, hasta la semana pasada, cuando supo que todas su esperanzas eran vanas, y que desde hace rato se encontraba peleando una batalla perdida ya definitivamente.

Los comienzos de semana eran extremadamente duros en la empresa, ya que había reunión de directorio, y el lunes pasado en particular le había tocado exponer ante los socios las bondades de continuar apadrinando la Clínica Pony, que representaba altos gastos en las ganancias del consorcio. Llegó a la mansión tarde y extenuado, no quiso comer, sólo subió a su habitación con ganas de una ducha larga y recomponedora. Todas las luces, salvo las de la entrada, estaban apagadas, los sirvientes seguro ya se habrían marchado y la tía abuela Elroy se retiraba temprano a sus aposentos, a su juicio no era propio de una mujer respetable, esperar sola hasta altas horas de la noche. Antes de doblar hacia la derecha por el largo corredor que lo llevaría hasta su cuarto, giró hacia el lado contrario para darle las buenas noches a su gruñona tía, pero mientras hacía el ademán de golpear su puerta oyó tras ésta sus ronquidos, por lo cual luego de ahogar una carcajada se devolvió silencioso. Pasó frente a la habitación de Candy, que quedaba de camino a la suya por el mismo corredor, y sintió ese aroma a rosas que habitualmente emanaba su cercanía, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? seguramente dormía ya. Nunca se enteraría cómo había tenido que batallar hoy para que los socios no desistieran de entregar su apoyo a este proyecto que tan entregada la tenía y que a él le fascinaba patrocinar. Estaba decidido a hablarle acerca de sus sentimientos, temía no hacerlo, veía que otros se estaban aproximando nuevamente y no quería perder más tiempo ni la oportunidad de comenzar una vida juntos, desde hace muchos años que no tenía una pareja estable ni oficial. Candy sabía que ella era la causa y el efecto de todo, seguro lo sabía, no había duda.

Entró finalmente a su cuarto y sintió que aun percibía su aroma. Se desvistió rápidamente sumido en sus pensamientos y en las decisiones que pronto tomaría, pero al abrir la puerta del baño sintió que el Olimpo le llegaba de lleno en el rostro, y que el aroma a rosas embriagaba por completo sus hormonas. Allí estaba ella, en su tina, parándose de golpe, sin nada que cubriese su curvilíneo y pequeño cuerpo. Quedó estupefacto en una especie de trance, hasta que recordó que él tampoco estaba vestido y retrocedió hasta la puerta nervioso y tenso. Candy como un vendaval de pronto avanzó hacia él y cubrió su cuerpo con la bata colgada en la cara interna del mismo umbral donde él se encontraba oculto, y sinceramente a esas alturas no sabía cómo aún se mantenía en pie. Pasó tan cerca suyo que algunas gotas de agua escaparon de su cabello y lo salpicaron en un hombro, ella rió de lado pícaramente, le besó la mejilla y casi al llegar a la salida del cuarto, se volteó juguetona diciendo "perdona Al, mi baño se estropeó, como era tan tarde pensé que dormirías en la ciudad, no quise invadirte así. Por cierto, el agua está perfecta aún puedes aprovecharla". Le sacó la lengua como si se tratase de una travesura infantil, y se escabulló por el corredor.

Ella no tenía una idea de lo que ese raro encuentro había provocado. Albert apoyó la frente en el dorso exterior de la puerta del baño, aún luchando por serenarse y destensar todas las partes de su cuerpo que se encontraban apremiadas, sonrió ladino y se dio fuerzas para lo que venía. No había dudas, lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería buscarla. ¡Candy le correspondía! ¡Pudo sentirlo! Esa noche durmió apenas, ansioso por el desenlace de lo que percibió como el comienzo de una mutua declaración. Ella no le era indiferente y eso fue lo último que se repitió antes de que lo venciera el sueño.

Pero se equivocaba...


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Huracán

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

CAPITULO 2: Un Huracán.

Con la fuerza de un torbellino despertó a la mañana siguiente, contento, apurado y completamente seguro de dirigirse a Candy una vez que se sentaran a la mesa durante el desayuno. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?, estaría la Tía Abuela Elroy…sería incómodo, ok. la buscaría con la mirada, intensamente y le haría señas para que hablaran en el jardín, sí ésa era sin duda la mejor opción. Casi corrió por el pasillo y bajo ágilmente la escalera, a sus 29 años tenía un estado físico envidiable, consecuencia de su prolífica vida al aire libre como el amante de la naturaleza que desde siempre había sido. Llegó a la sala del comedor y su tía lo recibió más formal que de costumbre, y al mirar hacia la esquina izquierda de la mesa pudo ver que junto a Candy se encontraba sentado el Doctor Martin. Un extraño presentimiento lo invadió pero quiso alejar cualquier vibración negativa después de todo sería una mañana importante. Con todo el aplomo que encontró en su interior, saludó a la visita, no sin antes entregar a Candy una intensa y fogosa mirada que sin él percibirlo la hizo sonrojar. Candy cambió rápidamente su postura, acercándose al doctor y haciendo énfasis en que probara un pastelillo que Dorothy, una joven y amable cocinera había preparado la noche anterior.

"¿No les parece que los pasteles de chocolate son lo mejor del universo?" señaló Candy alegremente. " Al, creo que no los he presentado como debía, él es el Doctor Martin, Donald Martin, no te parece familiar?"

"No exactamente pequeña, pero su nombre es igual al de un amigo muy querido con el que trabajé una temporada en su clínica veterinaria en Londres, ¿recuerdas? Me visitaste allí un par de veces. Aún mantenemos contacto. Es un gran sujeto." No quiso señalar más detalles, recordaba que a esa clínica casi siempre asistía con Terry, y temía que si lo nombraba su recuerdo empañaría el momento y la atmósfera que él deseaba crear para su próxima declaración.

"Muchas gracias Sr. Andrew, a quien usted alude se trata de mi padre, soy su único hijo, y hace unos años decidí aceptar una beca para estudiar medicina acá en Chicago, luego me enamoré de esta ciudad, y bueno, de lo que aquí encontré..."

La verdad es que de las pocas veces que se había encontrado con el joven nunca le había prestado mayor atención, principalmente porque le parecía demasiado interesado en aquella que era el amor de su vida, pero al mirarlo de reojo percibió la sonrisa afable de Donald, y su mismo ondulado y castaño cabello, desprovisto del bigote, acompañado de un alto porte, casi cercano a su propio talle. No le gustó el tono en que dijo la última frase "me enamoré de esta ciudad y de lo que aquí encontré…" ¿qué edad tendría este sujeto? Sin duda un par de años menos que él, pero si ya estaba recibido como doctor no podía tener menos de eso.

Perdido estaba en sus cavilaciones, cuando un movimiento de la mano de Candy lo dejó pasmado. Con sus níveos dedos apretó la mano izquierda del doctor, ambos se miraron cómplices y luego ella señaló:

"Les agradezco que antes de partir a la clínica nos hayan permitido tomar desayuno acá, avisamos a la Tía Elroy que hoy estaríamos juntos, pues tenemos una noticia que antes de hacer pública quería compartir con mi familia. Steven y yo llevamos un tiempo siendo amigos, y ayer me ha pedido que acepte ser formalmente su novia. Es una hermosa persona, espero puedan conocerlo y quererlo tanto como yo lo hago."

Las palabras fueron dagas en su alma, no podía hilar alguna frase coherente y de hecho, no lo hizo. Se excusó impertérrito y cabizbajo, saliendo rápidamente de la sala ante la mirada atónita de la Tía Elroy y el desconcierto de la pareja. Sentía el pecho oprimido, casi al borde de quemarle el corazón. Otra vez no, no era posible, ¡no más!

Caminó por el amplio jardín de la mansión hasta el portal de rosas de Anthony y se sentó con ambas manos en la cabeza en la banca que quedaba bajo éste. De pronto, una diminuta figura se apareció entre las flores, era Candy que preocupada lo había seguido. Sin siquiera levantar la vista dela tierra aún mojada por el rocío mañanero la increpó ásperamente.

"A qué juegas Candy, menuda sorpresa me has dado esta mañana, no te acerques por favor, toda paciencia tiene un límite y el mío ha sido rebasado."

"De qué hablas Bert, no entiendo a lo que te refieres, si es por lo de anoche, yo…estaba muy compungida por lo ocurrido, pero vamos, vivimos juntos mucho tiempo, y somos prácticamente hermanos, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Tomarlo con humor es una de las formas de alivianar una tensión innecesaria entre nosotros, hemos pasado por tanto juntos…", mientras decía la última parte de su frase la rubia intentó tocar el hombro del patriarca, mirándolo fraternalmente, pero éste en un rápido movimiento sostuvo su muñeca en el aire, y parándose de su asiento quedo frente ella, bajó el rostro para dirigirse directamente a sus verdes ojos, quedando tan cerca que se podía sentir la respiración agitada del magnate. Los azules ojos de Albert ya no eran serenos como el mar, se habían oscurecido como cielo tormentoso y echaban chispas, haciendo que por segunda vez en la misma mañana ella se ruborizara.

"No más Al, ni Bert, okay? Soy un hombre Candy, un hombre que se aburrió de esperar que lo tomes en cuenta. Estoy próximo a cumplir mis treinta años, ya no soy un chiquillo y no seguiré en este tipo de jugarretas. Hasta aquí llego, comenzaré a hacer mi vida, más bien a rehacerla. No te preocupes, doy por entendido de que en realidad nunca habrá en tu vida un espacio para mí. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres habría podido tener si quisiera en todo este tiempo Candy? Qué crees que soy, ¿tu muñeco? ¿Tu eterno paño de lágrimas? No más, soy un buen partido, un hombre decente y un tipo agradable. Me aburrí de esto, me salgo hoy. Ah! Y sólo para que lo sepas, ¡soy también un excelente amante!" Dijo esto último tan cerca de sus labios que en un impulso involuntario Candy cerró los ojos, sintiendo que un beso se aproximaba, pero cuando los abrió sólo alcanzó a ver que el huracán Andrew ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y se alejaba presuroso.

No fue capaz de seguirlo, ¡sus piernas le temblaban! Cómo era posible que su querido y entrañable Bert, le hubiese hablado de esa forma, ¿y si se hubiese acercado a besarla? Qué estaba pasando ¡no lo entendía!

"¡Ay Candy que cabeza dura eres!" Se dijo a sí misma mientras se pegaba un coscorrón. ¿Y qué era eso de que sentía algo por ella?, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiese percatado antes? Vivieron juntos durante varios años, jamás creyó sentir nada distinto a un profundo cariño por su príncipe, y ahora esta faceta pasional e impetuosa la había descolocado por completo. Tragó saliva y trató de no recordar con tanto detalle el incidente de la noche anterior, pero demonios, ¡no podía olvidarlo! Muchas veces lo vio en paños menores en el departamento, lo curó en el hospital, pero la forma en que le acababa de hablar se mezclaba con las imágenes de lo sucedido en el baño, tenía un lío de proporciones en su mente.

De pronto sintió un calor en el dorso de su espalda, y creyendo que era Albert se dio vuelta esperanzada, encontrándose de lleno con la sonrisa amigable del Dr. Martin, que la instaba a apurarse.

"Candy estamos muy retrasados, debemos partir a la clínica, estas bien?"

"Sí Steven, muy bien, vámonos". Y mintiéndose a ella misma y al guapo doctor emprendieron camino a su trabajo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cambio de Piel

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

CAPITULO 3: Cambio de Piel.

Caminó presuroso por el jardín, entrando intempestivamente al recibidor de la mansión. Resueltamente tomó las llaves de su Ford clásico, pero luego de dudar unos segundos las cambió por otras que pertenecían a una nueva máquina que había adquirido hace un par de meses, mirándolas satisfecho. Una vez en la cochera probó el ronroneo de su motocicleta Harley Davidson y partió de la gran casa a toda velocidad. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver cómo se encendía el auto del Dr. Steven Martin probablemente con Candy en su interior, pero no miró hacia atrás. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar más juegos raros, suficiente tenía con no saberla suya, como para que además lo tomara como un juguete o mascota con la cual probar nuevos límites. Hastiado estaba de ser el rubio adorable, el comprensivo, el amable, el maduro. ¿Es que acaso no corría también sangre por sus venas?

Una vez en la carretera, su cuerpo comenzó a conectarse con la adrenalina de la velocidad, le habían dicho que este modelo era sólo para prueba de civiles, y no alcanzaba gran rapidez, sin embargo, sentía que el sonido del motor se enlazaba con su característica rebeldía, y sonrió al saberse contra el viento y en probable riesgo. Siempre había sido un espíritu libre, disfrutaba de su autonomía, y había aprovechado su etapa juvenil explorando todos los rincones del planeta, amaba la vida profundamente y cada desafío que ésta le había impuesto desde pequeño, los había sorteado exitosamente. Si esta nueva etapa implicaba un remezón de proporciones en su corazón lo aceptaría y tomaría los riesgos, sería una aventura dirigirse por este incierto camino, después de todo, nadie sabía lo que podía deparar el futuro a la vuelta de la ruta. Y con este pensamiento aceleró hasta la gran ciudad de Chicago, donde se encontraba la compañía de la cual era Director.

Ya era más de mediodía cuando la figura de George se asomó en la entrada de su despacho. Se despedía de unos inversionistas ingleses, y sin que éste lo notase esgrimió una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin duda su jefe y amigo había superado con creces al tutor, todo lo que podría haberle enseñado era ya poco frente al gran olfato y sagacidad de Albert en los negocios. Muy en el fondo lo admiraba, pues podía ser una pantera intimidante al defender su postura ante los socios del consejo, o transmitir la confianza de un perro guardián, cuando se trataba de buscar nuevos capitales. Hace un par de años se había empeñado en usar una parte del patrimonio banquero de los Andrew en la compra de pozos petroleros, y hoy coqueteaba con el mercado automotriz inglés para abastecerlos de combustible, convencido de que este medio de transporte había llegado para quedarse y la creciente industria norteamericana podía encontrar en este tipo de energía un nicho de prosperidad.

"Hola George, ¿así que ahora fisgoneas mientras cierro tratos?" señaló bromeando cariñosamente.

"Nada de eso, me deja perplejo como se negocia en los nuevos tiempos, al parecer estoy un poco fuera de las pistas. No pensé que el acuerdo con los Rolls Royce prosperase tan rápido, hace sólo un par de meses les ofreciste el trato de la rebaja de petróleo. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme William."

"Lo sorprendente es que con este olfato para los negocios, en mi vida privada sea un completo idiota. ¿Te conté sobre el nuevo pretendiente de Candy, verdad?" dijo Albert bajando la vista sombríamente.

"William, ¿cuándo dejarás de torturarte y le contarás a Candy acerca tus sentimientos?, cuestionó George preocupado.

"Ya lo hice. No quiero escuchar nunca más acerca de este tema. Son años George, atorado en esta misma situación. No puedo más y se lo hice saber. Ella puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, pero ya no quiero seguir martirizándome en silencio por un amor no correspondido, así que te pido como amigo que me ayudes a enterrar este tema. Sueno patético, lo sé, es sólo que aún estoy a tiempo de enmendar mi vida y eso es precisamente lo que haré a partir de hoy". Decretó, cruzándose de brazos en forma resuelta.

Su maduro amigo lo miraba atónito, no tanto por la supuesta nueva actitud del blondo, sino más bien porque siempre creyó que Candy le correspondía, y que sólo hacía falta que él le confesase sus sentimientos para que ella se diera cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba. Varias veces los miró de reojo mientras Candy lo visitaba en la empresa, o en cenas de negocio donde solía acompañarlo, y quien los conociese no podría distinguir que aquellos dos no eran pareja. "Increíble William, no puedo creer que hayas confesado lo que sentías y Candy no te haya respondido nada. ¿Estás seguro?". Al ver la mirada desafiante de su amigo, prefirió no seguir indagando en cómo se había suscitado los hechos, después de todo, él sólo quería su bienestar, y haría lo que fuese por ayudarlo.

"George, por favor hablemos sólo de trabajo no quiero seguir atado a este pasado. Candy ha avanzado yo haré lo mismo". Insistió el más joven apretando los puños. Y ambos hombres se enfrascaron en conversaciones de negocios.

La semana laboral ya estaba culminando, y Albert no había querido regresar a la mansión, odiaba la idea de encontrar a Candy acompañada, cada vez que pensaba en ello, una mueca de desagrado se alojaba en su rostro. Llevaba tres noches alojado en el Gran Hotel Chicago, avisándole a la Tía Abuela Elroy que una comitiva de negocios impediría su regreso hasta el fin de semana a Lakewood. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de retornar, es más, la idea de alojar definitivamente en la capital comenzaba a serle cómoda y ya había encargado a alguien la búsqueda de un departamento cercano a la compañía para arrendar en forma permanente. Se acercó al recibidor para recoger sus llaves, pero el recepcionista de turno le anunció que en el salón principal lo esperaba una visita. Por un segundo su corazón se aceleró pensando que sería ella, pero al buscarla en el hall se encontró con la elegante figura de su sobrino Archie, que discretamente lo saludaba desde la sala del lobby.

"No tengo idea por qué has decidido desaparecer toda la semana Albert, pero te informo que la Tía Abuela está furiosa, y yo también, considerando que ayer me dejaste plantado en la mansión. ¿Olvidaste lo que te había pedido? Tu cumpleaños se acerca ¿recuerdas?" remarcó el joven cabellos color miel, sin que sus ojos perdieran un ápice de concentración en el whisky escocés que bebía.

"Lo siento Archie, lo olvidé completamente, no creo ahora tener ánimo para ningún tipo de fiesta, estoy sumamente atareado con el negocio que estoy cerrando con los ingleses…" Albert no alcanzó a completar la frase, cuando su sobrino golpeó la mesa del bar fuertemente con el vaso, provocando algunas miradas de quienes estaban cercanos al par.

"No me hagas esto, sabes que esa noche es de suma importancia para mí, necesito recuperar a Annie y te pedí expresamente que me delegases todo lo relacionado con la planificación de tu cumpleaños, no te molestaría en nada, por favor, sólo quiero recuperarla no puedo seguir así!"

"Lo sé, sé lo que te dije, pero…" al ver el reflejo de su propia situación en los ojos de su sobrino, pero percibiendo que él sí tenía una esperanza certera de recuperar la felicidad, no pudo negarse y asintió débilmente: "está bien, pero por favor nada de excesos".

"Me conoces, antes que todo soy un Andrew, nada de vulgaridades. Sólo sofisticación y buen gusto". Remarcó el menor de los millonarios.

"Ok lo que sea". Dijo Albert rodando los ojos, desinteresado. "¿Cuándo pretendes hacer esta dichosa celebración? Tendré que dar aviso a varios empresarios acá y en el extranjero". En realidad no se trataba de eso. No quería llegar solo, sabía que Candy estaría con Steven y necesitaba cuanto antes encontrar a alguien que lo acompañase esa incómoda noche.

"Tu cumpleaños es en menos de tres semanas, puedo darte un mes como máximo, sólo entrégame la lista cuanto antes, yo los contactaré a todos. De verdad, no tengo otra oportunidad para acercarme a Annie, y Candy me aseguró que será mi aliada, ella no podrá rechazar la invitación de su mejor amiga. ¿Crees que me de otra oportunidad? sólo quiero estar a su lado el resto de mi vida, ¡no sé cómo pude ser tan imbécil!." Se lamentaba Archie mirando al vacío mientras pedía que volviesen a llenarle el vaso.

Al mismo instante, en la Clínica Pony, una muchacha pensativa era amonestada enérgicamente por una religiosa: "¿Qué ocurre contigo Candy?, no dejaré que te quedes más horas después del trabajo, eres joven, ¡hasta yo tengo cosas que hacer! y tu novio hace una hora que te espera dentro del auto".

"¿Eh? Ok Hermana María, no me reprenda así, yo sólo quería avanzar con unos pendientes, mañana es sábado y recuerde que vienen del Consorcio Andrew a entregar el donativo mensual, y se tomará la foto correspondiente. ¡Como directora he decidido que usted será la elegida para fotografiarse con el cheque!" Bromeó la joven en un tono parsimonioso, señalándola con el dedo índice. A sus 24 años aún tenía esos arranques infantiles que hacían menear la cabeza con disgusto a su monja protectora, pero que la Srta. Pony – su otra madre postiza- defendía con ternura "déjala María, en su corazón siempre será una niña" le decía a la religiosa.

"¡Candy cuando crecerás!, las donaciones no son un juego, y el Señor Andrew es un hombre muy ocupado, debemos dar gracias de que mañana se haga un tiempo en su apretada agenda y venga a nuestra clínica, ¡no es motivo para bromas!."

La joven se paralizó instantáneamente. Un gélido rayo cruzó su espalda y sólo atinó a moverse tan torpemente que cayeron al suelo varias fichas médicas que estaban sobre un escritorio y pasó a llevar con sus caderas. ¡Si la hermana María supiera! ¡Si cualquiera supiera! No era una niña, los sueños que estaba teniendo por las noches no eran dignos de una señorita ni menos de un infante. Estaba en llamas sí, pero de deseos de saltarle encima al mayor del clan Andrew y no podía controlar sus pensamientos. Cada noche intentaba concentrarse para no pensar en la cercanía de sus labios esa bendita mañana, y sin darse cuenta exclamó en voz alta "¡Y es un excelente amante!"…

La hermana María la miró confusa, y Candy de inmediato reaccionó nerviosa, le entregó las llaves señalando que tenía razón, que la esperaban y debía partir cuanto antes "por favor Hermana disculpe, cierre usted en esta oportunidad" y salió huyendo de allí, con el pecho apretado. No lo había visto en varios días y no pensó que iría la mañana del sábado a entregar él mismo el donativo. ¿Cómo era posible si ni siquiera había dormido en la mansión esta semana? "Tranquila Candy, todo debe tratarse de un malentendido, mañana de seguro mandará a un representante, probablemente George, él no vendrá…" y con esas cavilaciones se subió al auto de su novio, que extrañado la devolvió a la mansión, sin cruzar palabras.

Manejaba el Ford clásico en la alborada de ese sábado y se sentía renovado, no podía creer que la suerte al fin le sonreía. Se bajó frente a la puerta principal de la clínica y pudo ver que Candy estaba a la vanguardia del grupo, acompañada del resto de las enfermeras, paramédicos y doctores. Sacudió la cabeza evitando cualquier turbación y abrió la puerta de su acompañante. Del auto bajo una despampanante rubia, cercana a los veinticinco años, pero similar en estatura a Albert. De lacio y resplandeciente cabello, modales refinados, y con un acento inglés inconfundible, saludó amablemente a los trabajadores allí reunidos. Él se dirigió a una atónita y pecosa joven, que sólo luego de recibir un codazo de la hermana María fue capaz de responder su saludo.

"Perdón, no los escuché bien, estaba… yo estaba…" trató de hilar Candy.

"No te preocupes Pequeña, las mañanas no son tu mejor momento, ¿cierto dormilona?" señaló Albert coqueto, pero distante. "Te presento a Kathy Royce, es hija de uno de nuestros inversionistas ingleses, y ha querido hacer personalmente una donación a la Clínica Pony, por ello he venido a acompañarla. Espero no incomodar con nuestra presencia, pero ha insistido en conocer detalladamente la hermosa labor que aquí se realiza". Y diciendo esto último sus manos se posaron familiarmente sobre la espalda de la inglesa, haciendo que los ojos de Candy ardiesen como brasas.

"Hola Candice, me habían dicho de tu magnífica labor aquí, pero veo que cualquier explicación no le haría justicia a tu trabajo. Felicitaciones". Señaló la platinada extendiendo cortésmente su mano para saludarla.

En ese momento Candy, poseída quizá por alguna fuerza infernal, no sólo no correspondió el saludo dejando a la visita con su mano estirada, sino que además la increpó destempladamente "No se trata de MI trabajo señora o señorita, sepa usted que somos un grupo humano que cooperamos en conjunto para el logro de un objetivo común que es el BIENESTAR DE ESTOS CHICOS!" dijo esto último gritando con los ojos cerrados, pero al percibir un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente, los abrió dándose cuenta de la cara de estupefacción de todos a su alrededor.

¡Sólo quería que la tierra la tragara!

HOLA! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER ESTA PROPUESTA. YA SE ESTÁ ARMANDO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE ALBERT. SIEMPRE QUISE QUE SE INVIRTIESEN LOS PAPELES EN ALGÚN MOMENTO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA PROPUESTA. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN LEÍDO, LOS VISIBLES Y LOS INVISIBLES. UN ABRAZO A TODOS, Y ESPERO AYUDAR A HACER VOLAR NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN ;)


	4. Capítulo 4: Entrevista Con Mi Destino

CAPÍTULO 4: Entrevista Con Mi Destino.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

Luego de un par de segundos que por la incomodidad a algunos de los presentes les parecieron horas, la ronca risa de Albert cortó la tensión: "Ja,ja,ja por eso es que el Consorcio insiste en patrocinar esta digna obra, si ésta es la pasión y espíritu de cuerpo con que trabaja la directora del recinto ¡puedes imaginarte Kathy el nivel de compromiso del resto de los profesionales que aquí colaboran!"…y mirando persuasivamente a la agraciada extranjera prosiguió:" ¿quisieras verificar en terreno dónde quedaría instalada la máquina de rayos X que has decidido donar?" y empujando sutilmente a la visita se encargó de hacer señas con una ceja a la Hermana María, quien los siguió alegremente hacia el interior de la clínica.

Aún en el umbral, Candy daba instrucciones a algunos trabajadores para que se adelantasen y revisaran que estuviese ordenado el sitio donde se dirigía la pareja de inversionistas. Cuando ya se habían dispersado todos, se acercó Steven: "Amor, ¿qué ocurre contigo?, si no es por la pronta intervención de tu tutor habríamos perdido esta gran oportunidad. ¿Te pasa algo?, por favor confía en mí."

"Sí Steven, creo que el agotamiento y las horas extras de la semana me han pasado la cuenta. Fui descortés con la nueva benefactora, sé que entre la Hermana María y Albert tendrán todo bajo control, por favor llévame a casa, necesito descansar". No podía decirle a su novio que no sentía en absoluto lo que le estaba diciendo. Que en realidad, quería sacarle los ojos a esa inglesa descarada, e increpar a Albert por acercársele en forma tan desvergonzada. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?, ¿acaso no tenía respeto? ¿Acaso no le había dicho hace sólo un par de días que sentía cosas por ella? ¿Qué tipo de mentiroso era él? Seguro la muy maldita ya se había metido en su cama, ¡claro! Por eso quería quedarse en un hotel el muy fresco…su novio tenía razón ¡qué rayos le pasaba! Casi habían perdido una excelente donación, ¿dónde había quedado la sangre fría y el sentido común de la perita enfermera que ella era?, por nada del mundo volvería a descontrolarse, y antes de que se apareciesen nuevamente los tórtolos, tenía que salir de allí.

Ese lunes eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, Albert volvía del almuerzo laboral secundado por una juvenil y pelirroja asistente contable, cuando su secretaria le indicó que lo esperaban en el despacho. Intuía que era ella, él mismo había estado dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido la semana anterior, desatento y distante de las cifras e informes durante la reunión de directorio, razón por la cual había requerido la ayuda posterior de la contadora. Abrió la puerta y pasó junto a Candy saludándola rápidamente con la vista y haciéndole un ademán de que le diera un momento, posteriormente entregó unas carpetas y un par de instrucciones en voz baja a su colaboradora, quien se despidió efusivamente con una amplia sonrisa.

"Veo que no pierdes el tiempo William" remarcó Candy con ojos inquisidores.

"¿William? Ese nombre sí que no estaba en tu repertorio, jajaja. ¿Qué quieres pequeña?. Si vienes a disculparte por el comportamiento del sábado, te aseguro que tu exabrupto pasó prácticamente desapercibido", señaló con muy buen humor. Albert no se quedó esperando respuesta, rápidamente avanzó a su toilette privado y con la puerta entreabierta se cambió la elegante camisa de vestir blanca, por un sweater oscuro cuello polo. "Me excuso Candy, por no darte la atención exclusiva que los buenos modales y tu presencia por supuesto requieren, pero he quedado de mostrarle la ciudad a Kathy esta tarde, es su primera visita a Norteamérica. En serio, dime qué necesitas, para poder ayudarte."

Candy estaba perpleja, descolocada por la distante actitud de su adorado príncipe. Prácticamente no la miraba más de dos segundos, y dejaba entrever que lo único que deseaba era que se fuese pronto, haciendo que su disgusto fuese en aumento: "No sé qué te ocurre Albert, tu comportamiento raya en la mala educación. Me hablas como si fuese una niña, ya no soy tu PEQUEÑA, prácticamente me estás arrojando de la oficina, y ni siquiera me has atendido. ¿Y cómo que qué quiero? No necesito tu dinero, ni tampoco soy una princesa en apuros a la que haya que solucionarle nada. Sólo quiero saber honestamente ¡qué quieres tú!" indicó levantando su dedo índice y poniendo su mano izquierda en la cadera. Luego, ofendida, prosiguió:

"Primero me dices que sientes cosas por mí, luego te vas de la casa, después te apareces descaradamente en mi lugar de trabajo, mofándote, paseándote con tu rubia de piernas largas y luego…" hablaba casi sin respirar, furiosa, pero no pudo continuar sus descargos. Albert se acercó a ella decidido, haciéndola retroceder, arrinconándola hacia el lado del despacho donde se encontraba una robusta biblioteca, y apoyando su brazo derecho en el mueble, lo dejó a la altura de su cabeza, casi rozando su oreja. En esa indiscreta posición él bajó la nuca, para que sus ojos quedasen mirando directamente aquellas verdes esmeraldas, con una expresión que a ella le pareció indescifrable:

"Ya te lo dije Candy, no más juegos. La pregunta te la devuelvo… ¿qué buscas tú aquí? vuelve con tu novio. No sé por qué te pones tan celosa, no estás en posición de increparme ni exigirme nada. Claro que eres pequeña, en menos de una semana ya he presenciado dos berrinches tuyos, una sesión de exhibicionismo, y un nuevo amor presentado en sociedad… ¿qué más falta Candy?, ya no eres una niña, es cierto, pero te comportas como tal".

El rostro de Candy ardía de rabia, las palabras de Albert resonaban en sus oídos como una gran provocación. Estaban muy cerca nuevamente, al límite de las barreras personales y ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia en este duelo de miradas, hasta que ella, buscando salir airosa de ese rincón, manteniendo el orgullo intacto, lo abofeteó sorpresivamente obligándolo a pestañear unos instantes, que ella aprovechó para empujar su torso con ambas manos.

"¿Qué te has imaginado Albert? ¿Crees que puedes decirme lo que se te antoje y no responderé? Recuerda que estás hablando con una chica criada en el Hogar de Pony, sé defenderme de cualquier cretino, nunca pensé que tendría que hacerlo de ti. ¿Dónde quedó mi amigo, mi confidente, mi príncipe? Estaba muy equivocada contigo, ¡te comportas como un irrespetuoso!

Albert la miró directo, y respondió sin el más mínimo asomo de docilidad, palpándose la mejilla golpeada y arqueando una ceja: "Sabes que no miento, jamás te faltaría el respeto ni a ti ni a nadie, pero debes aprender a tolerar unas cuantas verdades, ¿o como no soy Terry no se me permite ser tan frontal? Estás celosa, cual Ofelia, porque quieres tenerme a tus pies, disponible como siempre. Olvídalo, eso no volverá a pasar. Busca a Steven o como se llame esta vez tu novio y hazle a él estas escenas". Luego bajó la vista, meditando si agregar la última frase, hasta que finalmente se decidió: "Es cierto Candy, me ilusioné contigo durante muchos años, lo que te dije ese día en el jardín es verdad, aunque probablemente no fue la forma. No tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu vida, nunca me prometiste nada más que tu amistad, lo que yo he sentido estos años sólo ha sido alimentado por una esperanza juvenil y mi gran imaginación."

Candy estaba de una pieza, se sentía herida por la honestidad descarnada con que se habían desafiado uno al otro, pero aquello que no podía transmitirse con palabras, la electricidad que emanaba de su reciente acercamiento era lo que más le inquietaba. Se sentía ridícula y expuesta, aunque a pesar de ello, no quería marcharse…

De pronto, golpearon suave pero sorpresivamente la puerta, sacando a la rubia de sus cavilaciones, y por un momento le pareció percibir un dejo de desilusión en Albert. "Sr. William, llegó su cita de la tarde, la Srta. Royce se encuentra registrándose en la recepción del edificio", indicó la gruesa voz de su secretaria personal.

"Gracias Maggie, por favor avise en la planta baja que Kathy puede subir directamente, es una amiga personal". Luego, bajando un instante imperceptible la vista y conteniendo la respiración, tomó a Candy por los hombros, empujándola sutilmente hacia la salida con un tono conciliador: "Ha sido una charla para ambos extenuante, ahora con tu permiso PEQUEÑA, no puedo hacer esperar a Kathy y sugiero que vayas a la clínica si no quieres que el Consejo te vea por acá y comience a cuestionar ahora quien sabe qué…" trató de sonar amistoso, y pidió a su secretaria que la acompañase hasta el elevador, pero el ambiente entre ambos aún se percibía severamente incómodo.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, el anciano a cargo del traslado le consultó a qué piso se dirigía y trató de ser cordial, sin embargo no encontró respuesta en la bella joven que iba a su lado. Candy sentía que había perdido como en la guerra, dejando vulnerable y molesto a Albert. Temía que quisiese tomar revancha aprovechando que la inglesa piernas largas estaría con él toda la tarde. "¡Demonios!" Exclamó de repente llevando su mano a la frente. "¡Señorita le pido cuidar sus modales!." La regañó el viejecito.

"¡Oh disculpe por favor, es que olvidé por completo que me irían a buscar a la clínica!". Al abrir la puerta del ascensor, el anciano sólo percibió un gran estruendo en el exterior, producto del choque frontal entre Candy, que bajaba como potro desbocado y sin querer había tumbado a Kathy de espaldas al suelo, que se disponía a subir a la máquina en ese mismo instante.

"¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo Candice!" gritó la inglesa ya sin paciencia. "¿Es que no te bastó la escenita del sábado?." Se paró displicente y luego, sin acercarse y mirándola de soslayo mietras el asceonsor se cerraba indicó tirando ponzoña "ahora tendré que pedir atención especial a Will para revisar si estoy amoratada"…

"No te atrevas a ….! Vuelve acaaaaaá!" "Huyyyyy que rabia…. No pude pegarle un puñetazo para decolorarle los cachetes a esa mona estúpida" dijo para sí Candy, apretando los puños.

Sin embargo, recordando que la esperaba Annie a la salida del trabajo, y que aún quedaba un largo viaje de regreso, corrió nuevamente desbocada, a la estación de tren.

...

GRACIAS POR LEERME! Les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en la publicación de este capítulo, pero lo rehice un par de veces, no estaba segura de cuánta pasión mostrar entre los rubios mientras discutían. Finalmente, he decidido que todo debe dejarse fluir entre ellos, ya que aún ninguno ha sido realmente honesto al 100% con sus verdaderos sentimientos, el orgullo sigue siendo lo más fuerte.

Espero les guste como está quedando, gracias por sus comentarios, me alimentan y motivan!

A seguir imaginando a esta hermosa pareja en las aventuras que les vaya deparando este fic, un abrazo ;) VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!


	5. Capítulo 5: Honestamente, ¿Amigos?

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo!

CAPITULO 5: HONESTAMENTE, ¿AMIGOS?

"Me vas a decir que en dos oportunidades seguidas, Albert ¡Nuestro Albert! Se te declaró, abrió su corazón, señaló sentir cosas por ti, ¿y tú no respondiste nada?". Annie estaba estupefacta ante el relato de su amiga.

"No es lo que crees Annie, al contártelo tal vez suene así, pero él no fue tan directo. En el jardín actuó como un torbellino, me advirtió que ya no estaría para mí y luego prácticamente salió huyendo, no lo sabía, no fui capaz de hilar una respuesta…durante años compartimos todo, fraternalmente, sin ningún atisbo de morbo o algo distinto al simple afecto que se entrega a un hermano. Yo quería hablar con él pero no volvió a la mansión, no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo". Señaló Candy bajando los ojos al suelo. Se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería cercana a la Clínica Pony, donde varias veces había compartido con Albert algún pastelillo.

"A mí no me vengas con sandeces Candy, somos como hermanas. ¿Acaso crees que alguien que los haya visto juntos podría haberlos confundido con dos amigos fraternos? ¡El aire se corta con tijeras cuando están cerca! ¡Me incomodo sólo al escucharlos hablar por teléfono! Por favor amiga abre los ojos, ¡el amor les sale por los poros!" La vehemencia de la tímida Annie sorprendió a su interlocutora. "¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada en su despacho? Creo que has desperdiciado tiempo valioso, acaso querías un dibujo de lo que Albert siente? Te lo dijo Candy, te dijo que se ilusionó contigo, ¿por qué no respondiste entonces?".

"¿Es que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te relaté?, ¿no te diste cuenta lo irrespetuoso que fue?"…Candy se tomó el cabello con ambas manos y apoyando los codos en la mesa comenzó de nuevo, ahora escudriñando en su interior: "No sé lo que me pasa Annie, no quiero mentirte pero no sé lo que siento. Estoy en shock, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, la verdad es que en medio de nuestra discusión sólo rogaba que Albert se decidiese y me tomara entre sus brazos. Eso no pasó amiga, y fue por mi culpa, me quedé nuevamente petrificada por las dudas. Oh Dios, no puedo continuar con Steven, no he aclarado mis sentimientos aún, pero él no figura en lo más mínimo de mis pensamientos…"

"Candy qué puedo decirte, yo misma dejé ir al hombre que amo por reprimir mis sentimientos. Estoy segura de que Archie pronto encontrará una persona que le corresponda apasionadamente, y no se avergüence de expresar el amor. Yo no soy la más indicada para aconsejarte, ni siquiera fui sincera conmigo misma, y ahora estoy sola, con una reputación intacta y mis sueños deshechos". Los ojos de la Srta. Britter dejaron rodar dos pesadas lágrimas, mientras su amiga se acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda.

"Somos las mismas tontorronas de siempre Annie, ¡nunca aprenderemos! ¡No reconoceríamos la felicidad aunque nos visitase a la puerta jajaja!"

"Candy, no sigas escondiendo tus sentimientos. Lo perderás. Es bueno que veas el lado feliz en todo, pero me atrevo a decir que lo tuyo es negación. No es un hombre al cual se le mantiene en vilo, tu tiempo se agota…"

…

Era un espécimen infartante sin duda alguna. ¿Cómo podía esa rubia tonta haberlo dejado ir? Y se alojaba en su mismo hotel…No perdió la oportunidad y se acercó en demasía, pretextando apretar el botón del ascensor donde estaba su habitación, rozando su entrepierna en el trayecto. "Ha sido un día inolvidable Will, Chicago es una ciudad hermosa, creo que me ha hipnotizado".

Albert comprendió de inmediato, y tomando el control de la situación desmarcó el botón recién apretado, reemplazándolo por el número de su pent-house. Se miraron intensamente durante un par de segundos, finalmente ella acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero él, como si despertase de una especie de trance, volvió a marcar la habitación de ella en el tablero. "Disculpa Kathy, ante todo soy un caballero. No puedo exponerte a habladurías invitándote a mi cuarto. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, fue un placer mostrarte la ciudad." Le dijo galantemente, besando el dorso de su mano derecha.

Kathy asintió con la cabeza y bajó en su piso. No entendía aun lo que pasaba por la mente del millonario. Estaba decidida a conquistarlo, y al parecer esta batalla sería un desafío. Sonrió mientras encajaba la llave en la cerradura, era enigmático, varonil, no encajaba por ningún lado el perfil conservador que había exhibido. Había melancolía en sus ojos azules, pero por un instante pudo ver allí la libido que contenían, quería experimentar que se sentiría perder el control junto a él. Al parecer las indirectas de su padre para que buscase novio al fin habían ido en la senda correcta, sin duda sería una unión ventajosa y muy deleitable para las familias y también para ellos.

… … … …

"Un cumpleaños para Albert? Estás seguro de lo que dices? A él no le gustan las fiestas, detesta las frivolidades".

"No estés tan segura Candy las personas cambian. Mira con quien se le ha visto muy acaramelado en Chicago desde hace un par de días". Señaló Archie exhibiendo la portada de un diario ante los atónitos ojos de Candy.

"Vaya, qué mal gusto ha adquirido nuestro patriarca. Veo que adquirió el hábito de roer huesos ingleses", señaló ella displicente.

"Veo que ardes en celos. ¿Y ya te decidiste a hacer algo o crees que para recuperarlo basta con insultar a su futura novia escondida acá en Lakewood? Al menos no seas caradura y termina con tu doctor, ¿no crees?

"¡Ya lo hice idiota! No es necesario el sarcasmo, pero eso no implica que iré tras él…son muchas las cosas que nos separan, y veo que él me ha superado bastante rápido". Bufó Candy alzando la voz.

"Tranquila podría oírte la Tía Abuela, por favor baja el tono. Así que ¿al fin asumes que el vejete te trae loca eh?. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero sólo si decides ayudarme con Annie…" dijo Archie riendo de lado.

"Sé que estás jugando, jamás me traicionarías. Pero por si acaso, te advierto que si osaras delatarme serías el segundo en caer, tendría forzosamente que contarle a la Tía Abuela cómo intentaste propasarte con cierta señorita que te mandó a volar por inmoral…" rió Candy deleitándose con el rostro desfigurado de su primo político.

"Estoy arrepentido, es decir, no, en realidad… ay Candy por favor sólo ayúdame a recuperarla, soy un canalla, no pude contener mis más bajos impulsos, pero te juro que la respeto, quiero recuperarla, hacer las cosas como se deben, tengo intenciones serias con Annie, mi Annie… no quise asustarla"

"Lo sé Archie, es que tu reputación te precede, pero estoy segura de que la amas. ¡Te ayudaré!" no quiso develar nada de lo conversado con su amiga, pero auxiliaría a estos dos enamorados a reencontrarse, qué hermoso ¡sólo ella sabía todo lo que se adoraban!

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, ya sólo faltaban un par de días para el 28 de junio, y el cumpleaños de Albert era la comidilla de la ciudad. Toda la alta alcurnia estaba invitada, no se hablaba de otra cosa en las tertulias y reuniones sociales. Candy se había volcado de lleno a la tarea de que Annie asistiera, y ayudaba secretamente a Archie para que cada sorpresa de esa noche estuviese debidamente preparada. Estaba segura de que ambos vivirían una reconciliación mágica, y la reconfortaba participar de esta empresa misteriosa, donde ambos resultarían dichosos de por vida.

Como cada mañana en la Clínica se encontraba haciendo una ronda matutina, recogiendo requerimientos urgentes y coordinando la oportuna atención de los pacientes. Steven prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra, pero en realidad, tampoco hablaban mucho el poco tiempo que estuvieron de novios. Era agradable, bien parecido y muy solícito, pero no podía continuar con él por ser una buena persona menos después de descubrir que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por otro hombre, alguien prohibido para ella, que le removía el piso desde que tuvo uso de razón. Lástima que no tuvo las agallas para enfrentarlo mientras pudo, ahora era demasiado tarde, jamás la buscaría por una tercera vez… Apoyó su frente en uno de los ventanales delanteros, y… ¡no podía ser! ¿Su tercera oportunidad?

Corrió a toda velocidad a la entrada, y ordenándose el uniforme de enfermera se acercó a la moto recientemente estacionada. Casi quedó sin habla cuando lo vio por fin descender, la chaqueta de cuero que acompañaba las botas Camel, ajustadas a su pantalón le erizaron la piel, y se maldijo por haber sido tan infantil. ¡Cómo pudo tardar tanto en darse cuenta que lo amaba desde quien sabe cuándo! Estaba segura, sólo al verlo su corazón estaba completo. Se acercó cautelosa, pero en extremo risueña ¡cómo debía comportarse ahora que ya lo sabía! era una especie de martirio para ella que siempre actuó con él de forma natural y desenvuelta. Trató de parecer sensual, pero él levantó una ceja buscando descifrar la rara mueca que su rostro había reflejado.

"Hola Candy, disculpa que te moleste aquí en la clínica, pero el asunto que me trae aquí es preferible que sea conversado en privado, sin la presencia de la Tía Elroy hasta que se encuentre resuelto".

"Hola Bert. Qué bueno que has venido, necesito que hablemos de tantas cosas, por favor dame unos minutos, vamos a la oficina de la dirección, allí podremos hablar más tranquilos". Señaló la rubia suplicante.

"No es necesario pequeña, la verdad es que no es preciso darle más vueltas a lo que ya hemos conversado. Te traigo algo que desde hace tiempo debí haberte entregado. Quiero que sepas que jamás dejaré de apoyarte en todo lo que emprendas, y que lo que trae este sobre no es nada más que un paso a tu libertad y mi sanación". Dicho lo anterior sacó un sobre del bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y lo extendió a Candy con ambas manos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿De qué se trata?" Candy sintió de pronto que todo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

"Lo que tienes ahí es tu pase a decidir por ti misma, tu completa libertad. Dejo de ser tu tutor legal, aunque por supuesto tú no dejarás de contar jamás con la protección de la familia Andrew. Estás incluida dentro de la herencia familiar, y he puesto a tu nombre un par de propiedades para que tengas prácticamente la misma solvencia económica que tu primo Archie Cornwell, sólo que ya no tendrás que pasar por mi autorización para tomar decisiones de envergadura, y también podrás invertir algunos fondos en proyectos que te parezcan rentables. Puedo ser tu consejero en esos casos, si así lo requieres…"

"¿Ya no quieres ser mi protector directo Albert? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía ni abrir el sobre, sentía que se estaba desplomando, sus rodillas no le respondían. Entonces él la tomó por la espalda y se apoyaron a un costado de la moto, en un barandal cercano.

"Candy, muchas veces me pediste que concretara este trámite, que deseabas decidir por ti misma entre las opciones que la vida te pusiese en el camino" la miró preocupado, nunca pensó que tomaría la noticia con tristeza, luego prosiguió "creo que esta independencia puede ser buena también en caso de que pronto decidas formalizar con Steven, ya no requerirás la aprobación de nadie para decidir sobre tu futuro".

"Hasta ahora no he requerido la aprobación de nadie, nunca la he necesitado. Este sobre me separa definitivamente…de ti. ¡No lo quiero!" De pronto, sin dudarlo, se paró de frente al rubio, que al estar apoyado en la baranda del estacionamiento estaba a su misma altura, y lo jaló del cabello con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia su boca. Él se resistió primeramente, pero ella entonces se acercó más, presionando con firmeza sus labios con los suyos. Fue una explosión mágica, todo alrededor desapareció y el momento pareció extenderse por largos minutos. Albert la asió de la cintura acercándola a él, pero al encontrarse de pie casi pierde el equilibrio, debiendo aferrarse de sus hombros para no caer. Ella podía sentir su respiración agitada, y cómo un calor sofocante se alojaba en su estómago y mejillas. Abrió sus labios para inspirar aire, pero el aprovechó la instancia para atacarla hábilmente con su lengua, ella respondió apasionadamente, mordió su labio inferior e inspiró el aroma que emanaba de su cuello. Ninguno de los dos había abierto los ojos, por miedo a lo que vendría después, pero no fue necesario, pues la interrupción provino e forma de grito desde dentro de la clínica: "¡Señorita Candyyy dónde se encuentra! Necesitan su permiso para abrir la bodegaaaa".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hola a todos!

He tardado nuevamente en actualizar, pero fue semana de vuelta al colegio y con dos pequeños más el trabajo me fue imposible antes. No sé qué les haya parecido este capítulo pero me gustó el resultado, al fin Candy tendrá que empezar a luchar por nuestro rubio!

Un abrazo graaaande! Y gracias por todo su cariño, sus comentarios, sugerencias y palabras de ánimo, todo ello me ha hecho atreverme a continuar dando rienda suelta a los enanitos que fabrican historias en mi cabeza jajajaja. VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!

Cordovezza.


	6. Capítulo 6: Espectadora Fortuita

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo!

CAPITULO 6: EXPECTADORA FORTUITA.

No por favor… ¡que nunca la soltara! No quería abrir los ojos, pero desde la puerta de la clínica la Hermana María bramó colérica "¡Candy se te necesita adentro!". La buscaban desde hace un rato y la religiosa al ver la moto estacionada le había parecido divisar a la pareja desde la entrada. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron con mayor precisión, toda su raigambre católica entró en shock frente a tan libidinosa escena, se acercó al estacionamiento a paso firme y con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho increpó duramente a la rubia, que la miraba avergonzada sin emitir palabra. "¡Por Dios Candy, contrólate! ¡Ésos no son los modales que en el Hogar te enseñamos! Sr. Andrew estamos muy agradecidas de todo el apoyo que siempre nos entrega, pero le pido respete este lugar y a las personas que aquí se encuentran".

Se sentía como un colegial atrapado en plena travesura ¡Y más encima por la Hermana María! Sabía de sobra que de las dos madres de Candy, ella era la más estricta. La situación lo había tomado desprevenido, sin ninguna defensa, y toda su experticia de hombre de mundo se encontraba quien sabe dónde. A pesar de lo embarazosa de la situación, sentía el pecho henchido de júbilo, trató distraídamente de sonreír hacia otro lado, lejos de los inquisitivos ojos de la monja, y de pronto, al interior de la clínica, pudo visualizar la silueta de Steven Martin despidiendo una señora en la puerta de entrada. Sintió una especie de puñetazo en la boca del estómago, tragó saliva y mirando al suelo señaló:

"Perdone por favor Hermana María este bochornoso incidente. Mi comportamiento ha sido inexcusable, vine aquí para comunicarle a Candy una noticia de suma importancia y me he aprovechado de su exceso de confianza, tomándola completamente por sorpresa. Ella no tiene ninguna culpa, es más, me excuso ante ambas". Dicho esto, subió raudo a la moto, y sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de las dos mujeres salió a toda prisa del recinto. Aún podía sentir en su boca el calor de sus labios, su aliento fresco, el aroma de sus rizos...el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al tomarla por la cintura…enfiló rumbo a la ciudad tratando de apaciguarse.

¡Albert! ¡Vuelve! Gritó Candy, pero fue en vano. La Hermana María la tomó por los hombros, en un intento por sujetarla, pero bruscamente se soltó y alcanzó a correr un par de metros tras la huella de la motocicleta antes de perder de vista la silueta del vehículo. Se devolvió tras sus propios pasos, y se detuvo frente a su querida madre, que observaba la escena aún atónita:

"Él me ama Hermana, estoy segura. ¡Él me ama!", esbozó con la seguridad que le daba haber sentido cómo ambos dejaban el alma en aquel beso furtivo. No le importaba nada, no escuchó ni una palabra de los diez minutos de reproche que vinieron después. No podía dejar de sonreír, hasta que finalmente la misma religiosa optó por volver al trabajo, sintiendo que sólo había despotricado al viento. Nunca lo confesaría, pero muy en el fondo se alegraba de que por fin Dios hubiese oído sus ruegos y pusiese en el camino de su adorada ahijada al mejor hombre que conocía.

George lo vio llegar y de inmediato supo que algo lo había afectado sobremanera. Lo interceptó cuando entraba a la oficina y cerró tras él, discretamente.

"William ¿está todo bien?"

"Por supuesto, yo… ¿qué decías? sólo necesito unos minutos para ponerme al corriente y recibiré al Director de Finanzas". Dijo Albert afirmándose sobre la mesa de su escritorio, sin mirar a su amigo.

"¿Tiene esto que ver con el trámite que me encargaste? ¡Parece que un camión te hubiese arrollado!". Señaló George intrigado.

"Sí, es decir…en parte". Tragó aire y de pronto, como si adquiriese una nueva energía, se reincorporó echándose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano: "¿Sabes? No sé qué rayos esté pasando por su cabeza ahora, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ella empezó el juego…yo ya no me esconderé. Es más, iré tras ella". Y dicho esto, llamó a su secretaria por el teléfono: "Maggie por favor gestione que envíen mis pertenencias a la Mansión Lakewood, esta tarde vuelvo a mi casa."

Candy golpeó apresuradamente la puerta de la residencia Britter. Sólo tenía un día para prepararse. Había puesto tal esmero en ayudar a Archie con su respectiva sorpresa, que no tenía aún un vestido adecuado para el cumpleaños de Albert. Acababa de terminar su jornada laboral, y pidió al chofer que en vez de llevarla directo a la mansión la trasladara donde su gran amiga.

"Annie necesitaré tu ayuda…" después de explicarle la situación - evitando a propósito referirse a lo sucedido con un infartante ex pariente esa mañana - la castaña asintió entusiasmada:

"¡Claro que sí Candy! ¡Serás la más hermosa de la fiesta!" y dicho esto se pusieron en campaña para buscar un atuendo muy especial. Annie adoraba vestir a la moda, y su colección personal de ropa era prácticamente interminable. Finalizaron entrada la noche, por lo que volvió a la mansión justo a tiempo para sentarse a cenar.

Le pareció un poco extraña la petición de Archie, pero si la Tía Elroy se lo estaba ordenando pues no había otra cosa más que obedecer. Subió a toda prisa a la que otrora fuera la habitación de Albert, y entró despistadamente buscando su chal. ¡Rayos! ¡No podía hallarlo! Sin embargo, mientras se encontraba buscando bajo la cama, pudo ver dos pies desnudos avanzando hacia el armario, al parecer provenían de la sala de baño. Trató de contener la respiración "¡Maldito Archie y sus estupideces!" pensó enrabiada y roja de vergüenza. Reconoció enseguida el aroma amaderado de la loción de Albert, "¡Qué horror debo salir de aquí de inmediato!" intentó gatear pero el armario quedaba frente a la puerta de salida, ¡imposible! Sólo quedaba esconderse hasta que él bajara al salón…

Albert sintió que alguien abría de improviso la puerta de la habitación y sólo alcanzó a cruzarse la toalla en la parte baja del cuerpo. Apuró el paso al salir del baño para ver quién era, y en el momento en que creía haberse equivocado, pudo ver por el espejo del armario a Candy contrariada, de rodillas oculta tras la cama. Primeramente se sintió petrificado, pero luego se enterneció, se le hizo graciosísima la actitud dubitativa de ella, parecía no percatarse que sus torpes movimientos y su rostro lleno de colores estaban expuestos ante él. Por un momento pensó desenmascararla divertidamente, hasta que, pensándolo mejor, decidió darle una buena muestra de cómo en realidad podía llegar a sonrojarla...se quitó la toalla y comenzó a secarse lenta y seductoramente, sin prisa alguna.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de por qué Candy no bajó a cenar?" inquirió la Tía Abuela Elroy a ambos jóvenes. Archie se sintió un poco culpable, pensando que tal vez había discutido con Albert cuando la envió a su habitación. Su intención había sido incomodarla un poco y forzar un encuentro inesperado para que ambos arreglasen sus diferencias, pero al parecer no había resultado del todo bien. Lo raro era que Albert se encontraba de excelente humor…por su parte, el tío abuelo William sonreía a destajo recordando unos ojos verdes que ocultos en la penumbra, no dejaron de mirarlo hasta que abandonó la habitación. Sabía que había movido cada hormona de la rubia, y que con esto quedaban empatados frente a aquel encuentro sucedido hace más de un mes, en el cuarto de ella, donde fue él quien quedó de una pieza y no pegó un ojo en toda la noche.

Candy sencillamente estaba rendida ante el recuerdo de aquella gloriosa lección de seducción. No pudo ir a la sala porque no era capaz de mirar a nadie de frente sin ruborizarse y delatar lo que por dentro la carcomía, ¡menos aún toparse con Albert! No era posible que durante tanto tiempo aquél pedazo de hombre hubiese vivido con ella sin hacer estallar todos sus estrógenos. Siempre fue tan respetuoso de sus espacios, tan correcto… estaba segura de que si hubiese habido alguna mínima insinuación en esa época por Dios que habría sucumbido sin dudar. Recordó las palabras que ella misma había dicho a Annie hace un par de días "¡No reconoceríamos la felicidad aunque nos visitase a la puerta!" ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Ella literalmente había convivido con su felicidad durante tres años, sin siquiera notarlo. Hoy no sólo estaba enamorada como una chiquilla, sino que además, en su mente se mezclaban las emociones del beso matutino con esta especie de regalo nocturno, y ahora estaba en llamas. Si todo su cuerpo había explotado de emoción con el roce de sus labios, no podía siquiera imaginar qué se sentiría ser amada por Albert y recorrer los rincones que descaradamente hoy le conoció… y con estas sensaciones logró por fin dormirse profundamente.

Fuertes golpes la despertaron de improviso, y se percató que ya había amanecido. Se puso tras la puerta y poniéndose la bata, preguntó aún media dormida: "¿Quién es? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Cómo que qué ocurre Candy?, ¡es casi mediodía! Prometiste ayudarme ¿recuerdas? Hoy es la fiesta de Albert, ¿dónde has dejado la cabeza? Señaló Archie ansioso tras el umbral".

"Quizá se quedó con el chal de la Tía Abuela Elroy, ¿no crees Idiota?" gritó Candy molesta, abriendo de golpe la puerta y haciendo con esto caer de bruces a Archie, que se sobaba la nariz, mirándola desde el suelo.

"Tranquila sólo quise darte una mano con tu vejete. ¿Por qué no bajaste anoche a cenar? No entiendo nada, creí que ya habrían hablado, Albert se mudó ayer de nuevo, trajo todas sus cosas y en la comida se le veía de muy buen humor. Hoy salió muy temprano."

"Mira Archibald, no retiraré mi ayuda nada más que porque mi palabra es sagrada y quien está en medio de esto es mi mejor amiga! No te mereces nada, ¡sólo una pateadura!... a propósito ¿qué dijiste sobre Albert y mudarse aquí?"

"Ja ja ja…Vamos Candy, vístete te espero en el vestíbulo. Te contaré más detalles en el camino, aún nos falta recoger el anillo y que te lo pruebes, lo juraste y tu palabra es ley" Dijo Archie poniendo la cara más angelical que encontró en su repertorio.

"Esfúmate flacucho, espérame abajo, ¡Y ya sabes que no lo hago por ti!" y cerrando la puerta a milímetros de su rostro corrió a vestirse presurosa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¡HOLA A TODOS! Me esforcé para actualizar en menos tiempo que el capítulo anterior, este capítulo me quedó pequeño, pero candente. Espero no me regañen por no poner advertencias, en realidad todo ha quedado a la imaginación…jejeje. Ambos ya están "que cortan las huinchas" como dirían en mi país, pero no les será fácil…sino, dónde estaría la sazón, ¿cierto?

Estoy muy agradecida por todos sus reviews, mensajitos y sugerencias, a veces estoy en mi trabajo en la rutina diaria y al recibir sus mensajes siento como si me transportase a otro mundo, especial y exclusivo. Especiales gracias a Airam2moons, Ever Blue1, Marisol Flores, MadelRos, Fandcya, Anelis, Yuleni Paredes, E.K.V.V., VIKY, AmErIcA, Yoy'O, JUJO, Alebeth, Mercedes, Silvia, Pinky Rose, CANDY GATA, Adoradandrew, Celestte, ALY, Ster star, Kumi Kinomoto, Moonlove86, Kecs, alexas90, Marycielo, chidamami, Loreley Ardlay, Mj, Lula Sam, Sandy Sanchez, Ana isela Hdz, Isasi, Marce, Enamorada, aliandrew, Katnnis, rosario, RORE, YAGUI FUN, Nina, Elico01, Andrew, y todos los que anónimamente han comentado esta historia. También a los invisibles! Son bencina para poder crear. Espero atenta todo lo que tengan que decir de este capi, un abrazo ¡VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!

Cariños, Cordovezza.


	7. Capítulo 7: Dejando los Miedos Atrás

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes… ¡un abrazo!

CAPITULO 7: DEJANDO LOS MIEDOS ATRÁS.

Ya eran cerca de las 14 hrs., y aunque estuviese programado un gran evento esa noche en la mansión, para la Tía Elroy era imposible no seguir con la regla social de almorzar en familia ese sábado, partiendo así la celebración del cumpleaños de Albert. Caminaba inquieta desde hace más de cuarenta minutos, sola en el salón principal, y como la paciencia no era una de sus principales virtudes, la ausencia de sus sobrinos y de su protegida había comenzado a exasperarla.

"¡William!" Rumió dirigiéndose hacia el despacho contiguo a la biblioteca. "¿Qué pasa que mi sobrino menor no ha llegado? ¡Sabe Dios en qué travesuras lo habrá metido Candy esta vez!", señaló entrando a la oficina, mientras observaba la silueta de Albert parado frente a un gran ventanal.

"Tía Elroy por favor, te suplico que no comiences con tus comentarios ácidos, es mi cumpleaños, ¿sería posible que tengamos al menos este almuerzo en paz?" preguntó mirándola relajadamente.

"Sra. Elroy, el carruaje del Señorito Cornwell ha llegado." Avisó de pronto Edward, el más joven de los mayordomos.

Albert sintió el impacto de la frase recién pronunciada, intentando en vano disimular frente a uno de los seres que más lo conocían en esta vida. La Tía Elroy podía ser seria y anticuada, pero jamás pasaba por alto nada que se relacionase con su adorado heredero. Percibió claramente cómo la cara del patriarca se tensaba, y desvió la mirada para no hilar más cabos de los que su rigidez mental quería aceptar. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta principal, llegando a tiempo para recibir a la pareja de jóvenes que se encontraba cerca del umbral de entrada.

"¡Archie querido! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? La mesa está puesta, será el único instante en que estemos reunidos para celebrar a William sin la tropa de aduladores profesionales que recibiremos más tarde", indicó la mujer.

"Disculpa querida Tía, estábamos afinando los detalles para esta noche con Candy, nada puede salir mal, ya que como sabes, será muy especial. ¿Verdad Candy? ¡Caandyyy!"

¿Eh? Disculpen por favor, yo no estaba escuchando…yo…" en cuanto lo vio aproximándose a la puerta, sintió que las rodillas no la sujetarían por más tiempo, toda su concentración debió enfocarse en mantener el equilibrio y una postura decente frente a él. Se veía infartante con su traje relajado de fin de semana, aunque, a decir verdad, ahora sólo debía concentrarse en no pensar en ninguna situación embarazosa vivida recientemente con Albert, con ropa o sin ella, de lo contrario terminaría huyendo o peor, lanzándosele encima.

"Hhhola Bert, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto a la mansión. Ésta es tu casa, y todos te extrañamos muchísimo." Le dijo mirándolo con ojos cargados de sinceridad. "Espero que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños". Le dijo extendiendo su mano y entregándole un pequeño obsequio.

"¡Candy!… gracias por tu regalo, lo abriré más tarde, luego del almuerzo. Avancemos por favor hacia el comedor antes de que a Tía Elroy le venga un infarto". Dijo Albert tratando de hilar alguna frase que lo hiciese parecer relajado.

¡Queeé! No pueden hablar en serio, esa idiotez no cuenta como un saludo de cumpleaños ni siquiera en el más ordinario de los eventos. Por favor abrácense para que podamos pasar a la mesa". Dijo Archie en tono juguetón, dándole un pequeño empujón a Albert.

Ambos no tuvieron más remedio que sostenerse la mirada por un par segundos, y en cuanto aquello ocurrió, el mundo nuevamente desapareció. Sólo figuraban en la entrada aquellas dos almas que a gritos pedían comunicarse lo que sentían la una por la otra, y ya que las palabras no brotaron inmediatamente, fueron sus cuerpos, que como si estuviesen poseídos por un magnético efecto, se acercaron y abrazaron a la vez. La conexión fue nuevamente instantánea, y los dos sintieron brevemente un shock eléctrico y la piel erizarse al tocar la espalda uno del otro. Permanecieron allí, con la excusa de mostrar el afecto que la costumbre indicaba en estas circunstancias, pero sintiendo en sus corazones sentimientos imposibles de describir, inundándose de un calor profundo y una plenitud creciente. Sin embargo, no todo en el exterior se conectaba con las emociones que los embargaban…

"¡Felicidades Will! ¡Qué coincidencia más extraña encontrarlos a todos en la puerta! ¿No creen?". Sintieron todos, de pronto, que el acento inglés inconfundible de Karen se hacía audible desde afuera de la casa, y cuando todos voltearon hacia el jardín, se le pudo ver bajando de un coche Rolls Royce prototipo aún no lanzado, último diseño de su padre.

"William querido yo también tenía para ti una sorpresa de cumpleaños, he invitado a Karen a disfrutar de este almuerzo más íntimo con la familia, entiendo que durante este último mes se han hecho muy amigos". Señalo la Tía Elroy en tono más amable del habitual.

"Qué gran idea, ¿cierto Candy?" rió por lo bajo Archie, divertido con el enredo.

El almuerzo fue insufrible para Candy. Fue sentada por la Tía Elroy al lado derecho de Albert, con la tortura constante de sentir su aroma y el tenue calor que desde su cuerpo emanaba. Cada cierto tiempo él rozaba alguna parte de su muslo o rodilla, con su pierna derecha, o pasaba a tocar su antebrazo disculpándose. Podría jurar que lo hacía en forma consciente, pero eso sería imposible, su gentil y correcto Bert jamás haría algo así. Era quizás el recuerdo de aquel beso que le había robado, o la impertinente visión gratuita de su generosa anatomía la que hoy la mantenía en vilo, sin poder mirarlo o tocarlo sin sentirse invadida de sensaciones impropias.

A la hora del postre la Tía Elroy indicó que el pastel sería servido en la terraza delantera de la mansión donde había una magnífica vista del jardín, y quien encendió las velas aparatosamente fue la visita inglesa. Parecía que en cualquier momento se tragaría a Albert con la mirada, cantándole extremadamente cerca el _Cumpleaños Feliz_ , y durante toda la comida no dejaba de encontrar excusas para acercarse a él más de la cuenta, o tocarle el hombro ante cualquier comentario divertido que se emitiese. Estas acciones tenían sumamente incómoda a la Tía veterana, y estaban haciendo sonrojar hasta el mismísimo festejado.

Pero no fue sino Archibald, que percibiendo la rareza del ambiente, dio por terminada la reunión. "Muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos acompañaron en este almuerzo tan ameno y familiar. Lamentablemente deberé ser quien dé por finalizada esta celebración, querido Tío, éste es sólo un atisbo de lo que te espera hoy en la tarde".

"Gracias Archie por tus palabras, y especialmente a mi querida tía por consentirme tanto, de verdad no era necesario. Mi vida, sin mi familia, no tendría sentido. Los amo profundamente, y sepan que son ustedes quienes me dan la fuerza y el valor que cada día se requiere para salvaguardar los intereses de este clan. Todo lo que amo está en este lugar." Señaló Albert mirando a Candy intensamente.

"Excepto por George…jajajaja" Dijo Archie, provocando la intensa risa de todos en la terraza.

Y diciendo esto, se dio por terminada la celebración, aunque cabe recalcar que en los corazones de dos rubias las palabras de Albert retumbaron con la misma fuerza…

… … …

Había llegado el momento que tanto temió y a la vez anheló durante cerca de un mes. Desde que su amiga la había convencido de aceptar la invitación a dicha fiesta sabía que sería su última oportunidad para recuperar a Archie. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora frente a él, después de haber escapado aquella vez y luego roto el compromiso por carta? ¡Qué tonta había sido! Todo lo ocurrido fue gatillado por el temor, no por el amor. Temor a sentir cómo con ese acercamiento Archie había bajado todas sus barreras y se había permitido explotar por dentro…temor a sentir cómo al contacto de su piel sus caricias le quemaban. Se avergonzó en aquel momento del débil gemido que brotó involuntario, y que no pudo ahogar para no desfallecer en sus brazos de pura excitación. Lo había dejado allí, pasmado y solo. Se echó a correr y volvió a la sala de la mansión a la cual hoy retornaba, sólo que en aquella oportunidad pidió al cochero que la llevase a casa de inmediato, y con su dama de compañía se habían retirado sin siquiera despedirse.

Ahora estaba allí, iba a su encuentro. Por un momento quiso devolverse, pero entonces ¡lo vio! Estaba parado en la entrada de la casa, esperándola sin prestar mayor atención al resto de los autos y carruajes que se detenían y del cual descendía un variopinto número de invitados. Descendió por la escalera de mármol y abrió la puerta de su carruaje, ella se sonrojó inmediatamente. Venía acompañada de sus padres, que sólo habían percibido el rompimiento como una gran pelea de enamorados, por lo que lo saludaron efusivamente:

"¡Archibald! ¡Qué bueno es volver a verte joven! Señaló el Sr. Britter bajando del carro y abrazándolo de inmediato.

"¡Lo mismo digo querido! Por favor Archie, ¿serías tan amable de escoltar a nuestra hija Annie a la fiesta? Una dama de su categoría no puede entrar sola a un evento como éste". Señaló la Sra. Britter en un tono firme, pero cálido.

Él inmediatamente la ayudó a descender, tomando tímidamente sus dedos, tanteando si podía estrechar su mano completamente para que bajase del vehículo. Ella entonces, se asió de su mano con fuerza y le mantuvo la mirada un par de segundos, transmitiéndole todo el amor que albergaba en su corazón. No desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, no después de darse cuenta de lo insulsas que Candy y ella habían sido teniendo el amor al lado y dejándolo escapar. Estaba consciente de que había tenido el privilegio de encontrar a su alma gemela, y era ahora o nunca.

"Archie, ¿crees que podemos hablar un momento en privado? Digo… ¿antes de entrar a la fiesta?" dijo Annie muy nerviosa, carraspeando un poco para no perder la voz.

"¿Eh? Esteee… claro Annie, no hay problema…" señaló Archie visiblemente contrariado. Lamentablemente la joven se le había adelantado, y no estaba seguro si las cosas que tenía preparadas estarían ya listas. De todas formas, no dejaría pasar su única chance de recuperarla, así es que sólo le quedaba encomendarse a los cielos, para que todo saliese según su plan.

"Por favor, acompáñame al invernadero, allí podremos hablar tranquilos." Dijo Archie un poco tembloroso.

Annie percibió el tono dubitativo de Archie, y se entristeció muchísimo, interpretó aquello como una señal de que no quería estar ya solo con ella, pero no decaería en su intento de demostrarle que eran el uno para el otro, aunque de eso dependiese su reputación. Su ceñido vestido color nude no tenía espalda, y el ligero raso con que estaba confeccionado la hacían sentir frío y dificultaban su caminar entre los jardines, pese a ello, caminaba estoica, con su alto moño e inigualable garbo.

A ella le pareció oír el crujido de algunas ramas cercanas, como si alguien se alejara a paso rápido, pero se calmó diciéndose a sí misma que sus miedos no le jugarían una mala pasada esta vez, sino que sería capaz de dominar la situación. Archie se detuvo en la entrada, temblaba entero y no era capaz de apuntarle a la cerradura del candado que estaba sobre la puerta del invernadero.

"¡Demonios! No era ésta la idea ¡no puedo ver nada! Señaló ansioso.

"Ya no tengo miedo Archie, te amo, te he amado siempre. Sólo que los prejuicios y mis propios sentimientos de culpa me impidieron antes entregar mi cuerpo, aunque mi alma ya era tuya".

Le susurró Annie agachándose un poco para hablarle detrás de su nuca.

Archiwald Cornwell podría literalmente, haberse desmayado de la impresión. Cuando volteó, Annie desanudó la parte superior de su vestido, dejando visible toda su delantera. Fue tal el estupor del joven, que no recordó que ya había abierto la puerta y cayó de espaldas moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo.

"¡Annie, mi vida! No por favor, no hagas esto, no es necesario, yo he sido un imbécil, traté de forzarte, yo no he podido dormir con la culpa de aquello que te obligué a hacer…yo jamás quise hacerte sentir incómoda…yo…" no pudo decir más. Allí, en la oscuridad, a pasos de un evento lleno de la creme de la alta sociedad, ella se le subió encima y callándolo con un fogoso beso ambos dieron rienda suelta a todo aquello que durante años habían querido decirse sin palabras. En el suelo del invernadero, con la puerta abierta, los dos jóvenes más elegantes y refinados de Chicago se amaron a la luz de la luna, recorriéndose a horcajadas con besos apasionados y caricias llenas de amor. Él estaba en otro mundo recorriendo cada milímetro de su delicada y bronceada piel, y mientras la exploraba ella también viajó hacia allá, libre, feliz y completamente enamorada. Luego de casi una hora en la que sólo recurrieron a ese lenguaje silencioso, Archie se animó a romper la magia del momento. Habían puesto las ropas en el suelo como una especie de protección, y sus cuerpos desnudos retozaban mitad dentro y mitad en contacto con las baldosas del recinto. La oscuridad reinaba aún, pero la luz de la luna se colaba por el techo del invernadero y la noche se veía maravillosa. Él se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, ella estaba abrazada a él, de lado, cubierta a medias por la chaqueta de Archie.

"Amor, mi querida Annie. No fue por nada que te propuse venir aquí. No quisiera ser aguafiestas, pero necesito mostrarte algo, tendremos que vestirnos, lamentablemente."

El rostro de Annie se sonrojó a más no poder. El amor de su vida la ayudó a ponerse el vestido antes de levantarse y juntos terminaron la faena tratando de planchar sus vestimentas con las manos. Archie reía:

"¡Qué horror! Este smoking lo mandé a pedir exclusivamente a Paris para esta noche, ¡jajaja!"

"Lo siento mucho Archie, ¡mi traje está arrugadísimo también! Annie seguía muy avergonzada, y él, enternecido, la besó en la nariz y la apretó fuertemente.

"Vamos, al fondo del invernadero hay algo que quiero mostrarte". La animó tirándola del brazo.

Avanzaron cerca de cincuenta pasos, cuando a la vista de Annie, apareció un pequeño santuario. En una diminuta mesa que se notaba había sido llevaba a ese lugar, había una vela y una diminuta flor en un maceta. Archie tomó un cerillo y encendió la vela dejándola al lado de la planta.

"De qué se trata todo esto Archie? No entiendo bien."

"¿Sabes?, durante todo nuestro noviazgo nunca he sido muy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos. La jardinería siempre formó parte de mi familia, así es que quise traerte esta pequeña pero hermosa flor, para explicarte lo que tú significas para mí Annie." Y tomándola por el mentón, prosiguió con su relato:

"Esta flor se llama Luz de Luna, crece en América y tiene una importante particularidad…sus hermosos pétalos color rosa y blanco sólo crecen al anochecer y se cierran por la mañana. Cuando brotan se ven como si estuvieses en presencia de la luna llena. ¡Mira Annie acércate!

Lo impactante es que aunque sólo abre por las noches, su agradable aroma perdura también durante el resto del día…"

Annie lo miraba atentamente, sin perderse detalle de lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que era un momento trascendental para ambos, y quería que nunca acabara.

"Yo te suplico Annie que no dejes nuestro amor morir, sino que al igual que esta flor, nuestro afecto resurja esta noche con toda la fuerza y nos acompañe a diario como el dulce aroma de la Luz de Luna. Tú para mí eres el dulce bálsamo que me acompaña todo el día… Dame otra oportunidad" y buscando detrás del macetero, le entregó a la muchacha una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

Annie empezó a llorar antes siquiera de abrirla. "Oh Archie ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué significa? No me digas que tú… yo…"

"¡Sí señorita! ¡Eso significa! ¡Que quiero compartir mi vida contigo por siempre, por supuesto! ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?" y arrodillándose en la baldosa, tomó su mano derecha besándole la parte superior.

"¡Sí sí mil veces sí!" dijo Annie abrazándolo largamente…

… … …

Pasaban de las diez, pero Candy aún no bajaba a la fiesta, se había demorado en llevar la mesita al invernadero. El jardinero había tardado en llegar con la exótica planta, así es que su parte de la misión encomendada por Archie había quedado resuelta segundos antes de que los tórtolos se acercaran al lugar planificado.

"Querida Annie… sólo espero que en este instante seas inmensamente feliz…" y diciéndose esto abrió la puerta de su habitación para descender a la gran celebración.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hola a todos! No me maten! Sé que no es un capítulo tan Albert – Candy como esperaban, pero nuestros amigos necesitaban su gran momento también, lo venían anunciando hace más de un mes de agonía, pobrecitos. Como me ahbía demorado, va este capi más argo que los anteriores, espero les haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo XD

Gracias por sus palabras, comentarios y motivación, ¡son mi bencina para seguir! Estoy muy agradecida de todos sus aportes, los públicos, los invisibles y también los consejos y ayuda que en privado me han enviado. Muchos cariños y que VIVA EL CANDY MUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!

Por fa si hay errores no duden en decírmelos para corrección inmediata.

Abrazotes

Cordovezza.


	8. Capítulo 8: El Regalo

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes… ¡un abrazo!

CAPITULO 8: EL REGALO.

¡Maldito Archie! Cómo necesitaba de su amiga en este momento. ¿Y por qué tardarían tanto en entrar? Estuvo mirando por la ventana de su habitación por si los divisaba, pero nada… no quería bajar sola, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no tenía pareja. "¡Demonios Candy, por andar de casamentera ahora no tienes acompañante!" dijo refunfuñando para sí. Caminaba por el pasillo de forma insegura, no estaba usando su guardarropa, sino un vestido prestado por Annie, quien le aseguró que acentuaba sus curvas y que con dicho atuendo impactaría a Albert. Vestía como nunca, de rojo furioso. Su vestido de corte sirena, en tela tafetán rojo y escote strapless, se ceñía a su contorno perfectamente hasta las rodillas, y luego drapeaba cubriendo un par de sandalias doradas, con enormes tacones.

"Quizás, si entro al salón principal por la puerta que está en la cocina, y me mezclo disimuladamente en la fiesta puede parecer que llevo un rato allá y no se note que no traje a nadie conmigo", urdió Candy bajando sigilosamente por la escalera de servicio. Cuando ya estaba en la planta del primer piso, sintió ruidos en el cuarto de limpieza, y se asomó a ver qué ocurría. Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a los dos tórtolos Annie y Archie escondidos dentro, tratando de sujetar la puerta para que no la abrieran desde fuera.

"Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Que no les basta con todo lo que demoraron en el jardín?" dijo Candy sorprendida.

"No es lo que crees Candy", susurró Annie, con la cara tan roja como el vestido de su amiga. "Estoy horrible, mi vestido se hizo añicos, está muy sucio, no puedo ingresar así al salón"

"¡Pero por qué se ensució tanto! ¿Qué ocurrió?, señaló Candy preocupada.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones" interfirió Archie, antes de que las preguntas se tornasen más incómodas. Por favor Candy, ayúdala a subir a tu cuarto, nos escondimos aquí porque íbamos a buscarte, no queríamos ser descubiertos en estas fachas.

¡Definitivamente los astros no querían que ella pusiera un pie en esa dichosa fiesta…! No podía dejar sola a Annie, y aunque no tenía absolutamente ningún vestido de su categoría, algo improvisarían. "Ok Archie, subiremos".

"Yo también iré a cambiarme, sabes que aquí manejo prácticamente otro guardarropas, es mi segunda casa" dijo Archie acelerado, mientras se perdía escalera arriba, en dirección contraria a las dos jóvenes.

"Annie, sólo se me ocurre devolverte el vestido que me prestaste, después de todo es tuyo, es el único que te quedará", dijo Candy cuando ya estaban dentro del cuarto.

"No Candy, ¡cómo se te ocurre algo así! sólo necesito mirar tu guardarropa, se supone que la moda es mi experticia" señaló Annie, infundiéndose seguridad, abriendo su armario.

"Así Candy, utiliza el broche que te pasé para unir las puntas del pañuelo atrás, en mi espalda". El resultado era perfecto, usando un amplio pañuelo de seda beige sumamente delgado, cubrieron la parte delantera del vestido de Annie, dejando sólo descubiertos los hombros, haciendo ver que se trataba de un estilo que se prestaba a la insinuación. La solución era práctica y fácil de defender, si los padres de Annie preguntaban, les diría que se había protegido porque tenía frío.

"Annie por favor no me dejes en vilo, ahora me contarás con lujo de detalles qué fue lo que ocurrió en el invernadero". Le dijo Candy mirándola ávidamente, alzando ambas cejas. Esto incomodó muchísimo a su amiga, que tartamudeando, omitió por vergüenza los detalles íntimos, pero se explayó en la propuesta de Archie, con mesita, flor de Luz de Luna y anillo incluido.

"¡Amiga querida estoy tan feliz por ambos!", se merecen toda la alegría del mundo, el amor destella a través de sus ojos, ¡los quiero tanto a los dos!" y ambas se abrazaron efusivamente.

"Candy, quiero que sepas que mi mayor motivación para luchar por Archie han sido nuestras últimas conversaciones. Yo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin él, estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperarlo, contra viento y marea. Ahora faltas tú Candy. ¿Le entregaste su regalo de cumpleaños?", inquirió Annie.

"Sí lo hice, aunque tenía miedo y estaba un poco nerviosa por si se decidía a abrirlo en público, pero como lo preví eso no ocurrió. Albert no es un hombre que comparta sus emociones con todos, desde niño fue prácticamente entrenado para lo contrario. Aun así creí que me buscaría, veo que las cosas serán un poco más difíciles por este lado". Señaló Candy mirando a suelo cabizbaja.

"Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas no podría sino admirar lo bella que estás hoy querida amiga, así es que disfruta tu momento, búscalo, es su cumpleaños, ¡dile que lo amas!" dijo Annie mirándola directamente, casi suplicándole, tomándole ambas manos.

"Ven acá, antes de bajar recogeré tu cabello para que luzcas ese hermoso cuello y dejes al descubierto tus hombros, ésa es la idea de un strapless amiga. ¡Ah! espera, hay que retocar el rojo de tus labios…" Candy se dejaba hacer, sin duda si Annie había logrado su sueño ¡sabía de lo que hablaba!

Tal y como habían acordado, se encontraron en el segundo piso con Archie, y bajaron los tres juntos por la amplia escalera de mármol, apareciendo protagónicamente en el acceso central. Sin embargo, nadie les prestó mayor atención, Archie miró a las dos jóvenes he hizo una mueca divertida de no tener idea de lo que ocurría, señalando a la parte exterior de la mansión. La verdad es que el epicentro de la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la terraza que daba a los jardines, allí se encontraba el festejado, rodeado de féminas que idolatraban cada una de sus intervenciones e intentaban obtener algún intercambio de palabras más exclusivo. Él parecía dejarse querer, había aprendido a moverse en estos ambientes hablando de todo, sin decir realmente nada, aunque muy en el fondo sólo deseaba que tal exposición sirviese al menos para que Archie recuperara a su novia.

La casa hervía en gentío y Albert no comprendía por qué ella no había bajado aún. La buscaba con la mirada y finalmente se había convencido de que no estaría en la celebración. En un intento por salir del improvisado harem, fingió haber visto a alguien a lo lejos, y se retiró sagazmente. Avanzó por la terraza hacia el interior de la casa, y cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse de lleno en la entrada al salón con una rubia que lo abrazó y coquetamente le habló al oído:

"Felicidades Will, ha sido todo un reto encontrarte… ¿me dejarías entregarte tu regalo en una forma más discreta? No quisiera que hubiesen habladurías si te lo entrego aquí…" dijo Katty tan cerca de su oído derecho que Albert no pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriese.

Candy estaba estupefacta. Había presenciado como Albert se separaba del séquito de chicas, y ahora además, veía cómo coqueteaba descaradamente con la inglesa. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y su rostro arder de ira, se acercó a paso firme y pisó fuertemente a Albert con uno de sus tacones, haciéndolo ahogar un grito y ponerse una mano empuñada en la boca. "¡rayos! ¡Qué dolor Candy! No te preocupes no fue nada, no te apures en disculparte" dijo sobándose como podía restregando el pie en la otra pierna.

"Veo que además de insensible, eres un descarado William. ¡Fue intencional! Agradece que no te doy una bofetada nada más porque esta fiesta no es sólo para ti…", luego volteó directamente hacia Katty: "¿Sabes SEÑORITA?, si lo quieres, quédatelo. Tal vez tu regalo sí sea lo que él necesita", y diciendo esto se perdió en el salón de baile".

"¡Albert! ¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres sentarte un momento?" le dijo Katty preocupada.

"No por favor, no te inquietes, iré a la cocina a ponerme hielo, vuelvo en un momento, si me disculpas…" señaló él. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, a cada instante se encontraba con alguien que quería hablarle, pero finalmente eludió a la masa y se dirigió a su habitación. El pisotón había sido doloroso, pero nada grave. Lo delicado realmente era que él había olvidado completamente abrir el regalo de Candy. ¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpido! entró raudo en su pieza y hurgó en sus ropas, hasta que recordó que lo había guardado en el cajón del velador para abrirlo una vez que estuviese tranquilo. "¡Qué pedazo de imbécil!" se repetía a sí mismo. Con la premura de los arreglos para la fiesta había quedado allí guardado.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió el paquete. En su interior, dentro de una pequeña caja, había un hermoso reloj de pulsera café, a cuerda. Si no fuera un conocedor del rubro sería difícil adivinar que se trataba de una pieza muy escasa y fina, pues no era ostentosa y el diseño era completamente de su gusto. Sin embargo, al darlo vuelta la inscripción en el dorso lo dejó con la boca abierta: No perdamos más tiempo. Tuya. CW.

Abrió la puerta acelerado dispuesto a buscarla por toda la mansión, cuando de improviso, la percibió. Era ella, su aroma a rosas inconfundible…sonrió de lado, y se apuró en alcanzarla en el pasillo, mientras abría la cerradura de su habitación. ¡Estaba despampanante! Alcanzó a quedar sin aliento durante breves segundos cuando lo lesionó en el salón, pero en esta oportunidad, sin nadie alrededor, podía apreciarla en detalle… su cabello ensortijado dejaba escapar algunos rizos rebeldes fuera del moño, su cuello infartantemente expuesto, sus curvas deliciosas dibujadas en rojo furioso, y qué más podía pedir al destino, los tacones le dejaban sus labios prácticamente a la altura perfecta para ser besados… Sus ojos sin embargo, echaban chispas, se habían tornado de una coloración verdosa más vivaz de la habitual, y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la ira le daban un aspecto indómito y extremadamente sensual…

"¡Qué crees que haces William, ésta es mi habitación, aún no he firmado ningún bendito papel, aún vivo aquí, no puedes hacer lo que te plazca, no entrarás a mi cuarto!" dijo Candy a la defensiva, poniendo su espalda en la puerta.

"¿Quien te dijo que necesito entrar, pequeña?" dijo él sensualmente muy cerca de su rostro. "Tranquila, sólo vengo a hablar contigo. Últimamente sólo piensas lo peor de mí en cualquier circunstancia…" afirmó sin alejarse ni un milímetro.

"Déjame Albert, vuelve a tu fiesta. Con tus monigotas y tu rubia impresionante", señaló Candy prácticamente en un susurro.

"No me iré, ya estoy con ella… No perdamos más tiempo…" dijo tomándola por la cintura y acercándola posesivamente. Ella le golpeó el pecho, pero sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, en el fondo sólo quería sentir el calor de sus labios, así que siguió luchando un poco más sólo por juego. Él la miró fijamente, el azul de sus ojos se había oscurecido, y la respiración de ambos podía percibirse en el ambiente. El ir y venir del pecho de Candy comenzaba a enloquecerlo, ella por su parte, sentía que moriría al estar tan acoplada a su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo cerca en toda la extensión de la palabra…

"Vi tu regalo recién, lo siento, soy un idiota. No puedo dejarte ir después de abrirlo. Basta de juegos te lo dije hace un tiempo. ¿Es verdad?" dijo Albert comenzando a besarla, recorriendo con su lengua el exterior de los labios de ella, delineándolos lentamente…

"Sí lo es, ya lo sabes…" dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

"Demuéstralo…" dijo Albert. La besó despacio y tortuosamente, ella le tomó los cabellos y acarició su cabeza, correspondiendo fogosamente, buscando su lengua y entrelazándola con la suya. No había nada más mágico que sentirse así, perdidos el uno en el otro. Él comenzó a recorrer su contorno hasta sus caderas, luego subía por su espalda, y bajaba nuevamente hasta el límite de lo permitido. Candy no sabía si lo hacía a propósito, pero cada nueva caricia de él iba más allá de la anterior, como si recorriera un terreno ya conquistado, y eso la tenía en llamas… también lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros, sus bien torneados antebrazos, y su amplia espalda. Él dejó sus labios para proseguir su camino de besos hacia su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. La sintió estremecerse en sus brazos y sonrió en silencio, continuó besando su cuello, avanzando ahora hacia la parte delantera, Candy echó hacia atrás su cabeza exponiendo su mentón, y Albert comenzó a recorrer con su boca la línea que marcaba sus clavículas, deteniéndose en el comienzo de sus montes, aspirando el delicado néctar que de allí emanaba. Estaba extasiado, embriagado de su aroma, de su cuerpo exquisito y de cómo correspondía a sus caricias. Ausente ya de cualquier indecisión, la tomó del mentón y fijó su mirada en sus brillantes esmeraldas…

"Abre la puerta", suplicó en un tono tan ronco que le sacudió los estrógenos…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Holaaaa! Espero le haya gustado este capítulo! Traté de demorarme menos en actualizar, aunque no puedo prometer nada para el próximo, en casa me han mirado como si me fueran a asesinar jejeje. Soy feliz escribiendo sobre nuestros rubios, y me entristece un poquitín decirles que esta historia ya entra en la recta final, aún no sé si haré uno o dos capítulos más, pero está que arde…jajajaja.

Un abrazo enorme, Que viva el Candymundo y los Albertfics! Gracias miles por todos sus comentarios y buenos deseos, también por sus mensajes, son lo máximo!


	9. Capítulo 9:Rescatados

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes… ¡un abrazo!

… … … … …

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un poco de lemon, nada estrambótico pero no apto para menores de edad, si eres peque a volar.

… … … … …

CAPITULO 9: RESCATADOS.

"Abre la puerta", suplicó en un tono tan ronco que le sacudió los estrógenos…

"Albert…" no podía mirarlo, apenas podía controlar los latidos de su corazón para que éste no saliera disparado…"si lo hago no saldremos de ahí…" dijo Candy bajando el rostro para que sus pupilas anhelantes no pudieran alcanzarla.

Suspiró un momento, cerró los ojos tensándose completamente, apoyando su frente en la puerta. Debió alejarse un momento del cuerpo de ella para volver a retomar un ritmo de respiración más pausado. ¡Definitivamente lo haría volverse loco! La soltó a regañadientes, pero al instante la miró turbado, no sintió el punto de apoyo en su semblante, y entonces comenzó a comprender. Ella había traspasado el umbral, lo esperaba entrando a la habitación, expectante.

Cerró por dentro y avanzó hacia la joven, que retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra el mueble tocador que usaba para peinarse a diario. "Por qué huyes", le dijo coqueto, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, sacándola del rincón donde estaba orillada. Avanzó con ella asida a su cuerpo hasta el medio de la recámara, Candy mantenía sus ojos cerrados, apoyada en su pecho, así que, adoptando un semblante más serio le habló:

"Sé lo que haces Candy. Te conozco. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, desde hace tanto, que duele, pero no haré todo esta vez, no te rescataré. ¡Juro que si fuera tan fácil te tomaría ahora! Pero no vine aquí a dejarte sin opciones o aprovecharme de ti, apenas puedo contenerme, sin embargo, no haré nada que tú no quieras. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera sé si me quieres! ¿Cuándo terminarás con el imbécil de Steven? ¿Lo harás cierto?" dijo agarrándose el cabello.

Candy por fin levantó su rostro, estaba ruborizado, pero había decisión en sus pupilas esmeraldas. Tomó las mejillas de él entre ambas manos, y lo obligó a mirarla fijamente, mientras le hablaba resuelta: "No Albert, hace rato ya no estoy con Steven, quería decírtelo, pero no volvías a casa. Por favor no perdamos tiempo hablando de eso, nunca fue importante, yo estaba completamente adormecida, equivocada y perdida". Luego, impulsada por un calor tenue, profundo, creciente emanando desde su pecho, acarició suavemente sus pómulos y prosiguió:

"Te amo Albert. No puedo asegurar cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde surgió este sentimiento. Tal vez estaba tan dentro que siempre estuvo conmigo, sólo que no me había dado cuenta…" agarró una de sus manos y la puso en su pecho izquierdo, a la altura del corazón, "¿Sientes sus latidos?, me duele el daño que irracional e involuntariamente te he causado, jamás nadie hizo mi cuerpo estremecerse así, no tengo control sobre mis emociones, por eso no he sabido reaccionar, parezco una quinceañera de nuevo".

La joven siguió hablando, frunciendo el ceño y llevando una de sus manos a su frente: "Durante este último tiempo me he expuesto de tantas formas que jamás pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, he renegado de lo que siento no sólo a ti, también a mí, a todos. He huido, te he celado, he estado a punto de enfrentarme a golpes por ti, he hecho el ridículo, y he quedado como una soberana estúpida. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y …"

Eso fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes que los labios de Albert comenzaran a devorarla hambrientos. Los papeles se intercambiaron, siendo ahora era él quien sostenía sus mejillas, comenzando a abrirse camino al interior de su boca rozando su lengua contra la suya, incitándola a tomar también el protagonismo.

"Vamos pequeña, bésame…" entonces también ella, embriagada con su cálido aliento, entregó su lengua al vaivén cadencioso de aquel baile húmedo, sin contenciones, en un ósculo repleto de no sólo de lujuria, sino también de genuina entrega. Permanecieron así, muchísimo rato, con los labios hinchados de tanta succión, adormecidos por la excitación, prisioneros de aquella degustación mutua. Cada cierto tiempo paraban de besarse adorándose en silencio, seguían de pie en medio de la recámara, hablando el lenguaje que sólo emanaban sus auras, deleitándose en una mutua contemplación, perdidos en el tiempo y en el espacio.

Albert rompió de pronto el dulce encanto, mientras delineaba con su pulgar los labios de su amada: "Parece que esta vez el rescatado seré yo", sonrió pegando su frente a la de ella. "Desde nuestro beso en el estacionamiento ya no soporto tenerte a sorbos, necesito de ti", dijo esto último recorriendo su cuello con los labios, bajando felinamente el cierre de su vestido rojo. Candy se sonrojó de inmediato y puso sus manos en el torso de Albert. A través de su camisa emanaba su fragancia natural embriagante, que la tenía al borde de la cordura.

"Tu aroma, yo tampoco he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Anoche yo… estaba ahí, sin querer, tú no traías ropa, no pude decirte porque…"

"Lo sé", sonrió maliciosamente y le guiñó un ojo, "te vi"

"¿Cómo que te vi?" replicó ella empujándolo tan sorpresivamente que cayó sentado a la cama y él comenzó a reír.

"¡No te rías! de verdad que eres insufrible, qué te has creído ¿no me respetas acaso? ¡Para de reír!" increpó Candy con las manos en sus caderas. Su vestido continuaba abierto a medias, y la parte superior se separaba dejando al descubierto parte de su generosa anatomía que lucía aún más exuberante, al ser apretada por un corsé negro demasiado sexy para ser ignorado por él. A decir verdad, en cuanto se percató de la sensual abertura la seguía hipnotizado. La muchacha se acercó para pegarle en el hombro, pero en un rápido movimiento él dejó su espalda contra la cama y sujetó sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza.

"Me amas pequeña… y estás tan nerviosa que insistes en que te salve como siempre, eh? Está bien, ¿quieres escucharlo? Lo haré hasta el fin de los tiempos, te rescataré y me rescatarás cada día, porque no pienso dejarte ir ni hoy, ni nunca más, ¿has oído?" le dijo mirándola a los ojos con tanta ternura, que los de Candy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Albert, yo no sé qué hacer con todo esto que siento. Tengo miedo, no sé cómo mirarte después de haberte confesado lo que me pasa, nunca pude vivir sin ti, ¿cómo podría hacerlo ahora?" habló echando su rostro hacia un lado, para que él no viese las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije princesa? No puedo vivir sin ti…por eso volví a Lakewood, te necesito como al aire. No pude jamás sacarte de mi cabeza, menos de mi corazón. Aún sin memoria, volví a enamorarme de ti, estoy perdido. ¿Qué me hiciste pequeña hechicera?" Con sus dedos secó su rostro, y comenzó a besarlo por todas partes, sin acercarse esta vez a sus labios. Pasó por su frente, ojos, mejillas, mentón, y siguió bajando hacia su cuello, deteniéndose en sus hombros, oliendo su aroma a rosas, acariciando sus brazos, besando sus manos. De pronto, los pequeños besos dejaron paso a una lengua lasciva, que comenzó a lamer uno por uno cada uno de sus dedos, su mirada se hizo intensa, indómita, y de un momento a otro pareció como si el oxígeno de la habitación se estuviese extinguiendo, haciéndole a la joven muy difícil respirar.

Candy sintió cómo su pulso volvía a acelerarse, si es que aquello era posible. Un estremecimiento punzante se alojó en su entrepierna y pulsó en su ingle. Su boca se entreabrió y relamió sus labios, que hinchados de tanto recibir, comenzaron también a devolver los besos con la misma fogosidad. Sus manos recorrieron los bien formados hombros de su amante, y avanzaron por su amplia espalda, admirándolo en silencio. Le quitó el corbatín negro y desabotonó su camisa, pero él estaba tan ansioso que terminó de removerla tirándola por encima de su cabeza, sin esperar.

Su piel ámbar contrastaba con su cabello ocre y su tonificada musculatura, haciéndola imaginar que quien la exploraba era un adonis celestial. Albert recorría ahora con sus manos la curvatura de su cintura, con rápida avidez sus dedos comenzaron a soltar los tirantes del corsé, dejando expuestos sus turgentes senos, cual tesoro escondido. Como león hambriento se hundió en la abertura desde donde nacían ambos, sintiendo que desde allí emanaba todo su aroma. Se restregaba y la apretaba con tales ansias que pronto fue necesario quitar su vestido completamente, necesitaba sentirla pegada a él por completo.

Entonces ella también lo sintió, su virilidad latía apremiante en la parte inferior de sus bragas y el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban era imposible de contener. Albert comenzó a bajar una de sus manos lentamente hacia su intimidad, rozando con sus dedos su vientre y rodeando el límite de su ropa interior. Candy respiraba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, y sin pensarlo bajó la bragueta de su pantalón. Él no espero más señales, terminó de extraer rápidamente lo que le quedaba de ropa, volviendo a ponerse encima de ella. Comenzó a tantear con su miembro erecto su zona baja, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha descendía más allá de cualquier límite, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos completamente en su entrepierna, haciéndola estremecer. Ella gimió, y con su otra mano él tapó su boca sonriéndole… "Tranquila, vas a hacer que nos descubra hasta la Tía Elroy…" susurró en su oído, entrando y saliendo de ella con su dedo medio. Candy sencillamente no pudo más y explotó frente a él, dejándose llevar por el cúmulo de sensaciones que aquel hombre le estaba propinando. Subió al Nirvana y debió hundir sus uñas en su espalda para no gritar, pero no fue suficiente, debiendo morder entonces un de sus hombros. Él tampoco era capaz de aguantar un minuto, más, bajó sus bragas y entró en ella húmeda y deliciosamente, embistiendo lento, profundo, comenzó a seguir un ritmo primitivo, tomando firmemente sus caderas, pulsándola, llevándola al frenesí y luchando por no perder el mínimo control que aún le quedaba para no dejarse ir aún. No podía creer cómo su cuerpo podía amoldarse al de ella con esa perfección, era sublime. Si besarla había hecho que el mundo se detuviera esto era el cielo en la tierra.

Se besaron, se fundieron y se amaron locamente. Ambos extasiados ante el cuerpo del otro, entregados más allá de lo físico, hasta que su resistencia llegó al límite y ambos se rindieron frente a la súbita muerte que los embriagó, más allá de cualquier deseo carnal. Albert entonces se enterró en sus rizados cabellos, y ella lo abrazó largamente. Había sido sencillamente maravilloso. Las palabras sobraban, sólo se sentía el agitado respirar de ambos amantes, el fuerte latido de dos corazones desbocados, enamorados, unidos desde el alma indisolublemente.

En el salón, hacía rato que la Tía Elroy buscaba al festejado para cantar la canción de cumpleaños.

"¡George! Qué bueno que lo encuentro, hace muchísimo rato que no veo a mi sobrino, ya me han preguntado por él tres veces. ¿Podría por favor acompañarme hasta su cuarto? No sería correcto que me adentrase en sus aposentos sin una escolta adecuada". Señaló la anciana con rostro impertérrito.

"Por favor Sra. Elroy, no es necesario que una dama de su fineza dedique su exclusivo tiempo a estos menesteres. Yo mismo buscaré a William y lo traeré al salón, no se inquiete". Indicó el hombre con tono gentil.

"¡Muchísimas gracias George! A mi edad debo decidir cuantas veces al día subiré las escaleras, así es que aceptaré su ofrecimiento, indicó Elroy haciendo un gesto cercano a una sonrisa.

Mientras cruzaba el salón para dirigirse al segundo piso, sintió que alguien sujetaba su antebrazo. Al voltear se encontró de lleno con el rostro interrogante de Kathy Royce.

"Hola George, dime por favor que ya sabes dónde está Will. Llevo casi dos horas sin ubicarlo". Demandó la mujer sin dejar de afirmarse de él.

"Señorita Royce, como le indiqué hace sólo diez minutos, no tengo la menor idea donde puede estar el Sr. Andrew. Lo más probable es que se encuentre en el jardín, cerrando algún negocio de último minuto por allí. Le recomiendo que lo busque en ese sector", le respondió quitando su brazo enérgicamente.

Una vez solo, George subió rápidamente a la segunda planta, cuidando en forma previa que nadie lo siguiera. Mirando a ambos lados, dobló sin titubeos hacia el lado derecho del pasillo, directo a la habitación de Candy.

"¡Maldición William! Cuando le prometí a Pauna cuidar por siempre de ti no pensé que sería en forma tan literal", pensó mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, confieso que me costó muchísimo escribir mi primer Lemon. Sólo espero haber estado a la altura de tan espectacular situación, digo… eran ellos! Candy y Albert! Bueno, ya saben más adelante iré mejorando la técnica XD, con su ayuda, no dejen de comentar qué les pareció.

Esta historia la quiero tanto que me cuesta cerrarla, pero se nos avecina el último capi. No quise hacer sufrir mucho a los rubios en este Fic, sólo condimentar un poquito su relación y darle algunos escarmientos a Candy, después de todo soy una romántica empedernida, y ambos son almas gemelas….aaaahhh me derrito.

Abrazos grandes y ya saben VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO LOS ALBERT FICS!

Saludos, Cordovezza.


	10. Capítulo 10:Limpiando El Camino Hacia Ti

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes… ¡un abrazo!

… … … … …

CAPITULO 10: LIMPIANDO EL CAMINO HACIA TI.

"Pobre George, odié esconderme de él detrás de las escaleras, siempre no ha hecho más que protegernos" dijo Candy haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Sí, eso estuvo realmente cerca Pequeña, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos viese cualquiera mientras le hablábamos tan cerca del pasillo, ahora avancemos hacia alguna parte interior del jardín, allá nos sentaremos hasta que alguien casualmente se nos una", indicó Albert tomándola por la cintura y guiñándole un ojo.

En un rasgo muy propio de su carácter, George abrió la puerta del cuarto de Candy después de varios minutos de espera prudente. Entró silencioso, sonriendo cabizbajo mientras miraba en perspectiva la habitación. A lo lejos, cual si fuese un expectante halcón, captó un objeto brillante, acercándose recogió del suelo un pequeño arete exclamando con voz casi imperceptible "Podrás domar fierecillas William, pero yo soy un viejo zorro, y cuando vas yo ya he vuelto dos veces, jajaja".

En el jardín, para desgracia de la pareja, quien se acercó a la banca no fue alguien gustoso de verlos juntos: "Oh Will querido, llevo horas buscándote, ¿no te lo dijo tu empleado? Qué falta de recato Candice, robarte así al anfitrión de la fiesta, por horas"

"Buenas noches Kathy" siseó el primer aludido. "Si buscabas al anfitrión deberías haberte dirigido a la Sra. Elroy, ella junto con Archibald Cornwell fueron los precursores de este festejo. Yo de hecho, no soy asiduo a este tipo de celebraciones masivas, y le he pedido a Candy que me acompañe acá en el jardín".

"Oh bueno Will, ¿qué te parece si buscamos entonces un lugar más solitario para darte mi regalo de cumpleaños? Hace bastante rato te indiqué que sólo podía entregártelo en privado" señaló la inglesa en tono sugerente, tomándole la mano para que se parase del asiento.

"¡Suficiente!" alzó la voz Candy, mientras se ponía de pie y empujaba con ambas manos a la mujer, haciéndola tastabillar. "No voy a permitir que te entrometas en una conversación privada, ni que te lleves a Albert quien sabe dónde, ¡tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver!". Esto último lo dijo tan cerca de la cara de Kathy, que la fémina pensó verdaderamente que dicha afirmación no era retórica.

"Si sigues con tu patético intento de seducción barata te juro que el pisotón que te daré será tan fuerte que tendrán que entablillarte el pie, ¡ya verás! ¡pruébame!" bufó Candy con ambas manos en sus caderas, con ojos flameantes.

"¿Qué te has imaginado marginal? ¡A mí no me hablas así!" y agarrando el pequeño Clutch que traía consigo, la extranjera le propinó a Candy un golpe en la cabeza, mientras ésta se cubría con ambas manos.

"Señoritas, por favor. Ambas son mujeres inteligentes y con modales, les pido un mínimo de control y que dejemos este incidente aquí. Esto ya se ha salido de proporciones". Dijo Albert cubriendo a Candy y sujetando el brazo que Kathy pretendía usar nuevamente para golpearla.

"Señorita Royce, usted ya no es bienvenida en esta casa, se ha propasado violentamente con un miembro de mi familia y no puedo permitirlo. Le pido por favor que se retire, creo que ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar", increpó él fríamente.

"¡Te equivocas Andrew! Queda mucho por decir, ¡sabrás muy pronto de mí!, esto no quedará impune ¿me oyes?, ¡me encargaré de que se sepa en cada periódico de este país la afrenta que acabo de sufrir!" y diciendo esto último dio media vuelta y salió raudamente por la galería del jardín que llevaba al salón, sus movimientos se aceleraron a medida que se alejaba del par que la había sacado de quicio.

La pareja se encontraba de pie ante el altercado recién vivido, e inmediatamente después, Albert abrazó a Candy protectoramente. Luego de revisar su cabeza un par de segundos para comprobar que no hubiese ninguna lesión, apoyó su frente sobre sus rizos. "No sabía que eras una peleadora profesional, y posesivamente celosa, jajaja. Mi amor por favor, debes tener cuidado, no quiero que nadie te hiera en ninguna forma, ¿me entiendes?"

"De qué hablas Bert? Tú provocaste este lío porque aunque no quieras asumirlo eres un coqueto incorregible, tú le diste esperanzas a esa oxigenada, tú no la paraste en seco ni le explicaste que no estabas disponible, ¡te vi en varias ocasiones!" devolvió Candy mirándolo con rabia, nuevamente con los ojos como brasas.

"Sabes que vivo y muero por ti, pero ciertamente antes traté de sacarte de mi alma. Buscaba parecer esquivo o distante, quería que hicieras tu vida, yo sólo vivía de suposiciones, que involucraban que no me querías cerca, y por eso no fui tan claro como debí haberlo sido con Kathy y probablemente con otras. Tienes mucha razón, después de todo, esto ha sido culpa mía". Albert bajó la vista y se volvió hacia Candy, mirándola ahora con un semblante mucho más serio:

"No podremos perder más tiempo, esto se ha tornado muy peligroso, no quiero que nada te turbe ni usen algo en tu perjuicio, yo ya estoy curtido en estas lides, pero tú eres lo que más me importa en el mundo. No podría permitir que nada malo te abrume, necesito que legalmente seas mía y yo tuyo", dijo el magnate tomándola del mentón y perdiéndose en sus verdes ojos.

Candy no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra alguna, apenas alcanzaba a asimilar en su cabeza las palabras que Albert estaba intentando esbozar. ¿Acaso se lo estaba proponiendo? se encontraba en tales cavilaciones, cuando de improviso, entre los arbustos emergió una negra silueta, que con la escasa luz exterior parecía aún más lúgubre. Era la Tía Elroy, que enérgicamente puso su bastón en medio de ambos, y le habló duramente a Albert.

"¡Ni se te ocurra William! No dejaré que termines de hilar una frase tan vergonzosa para nuestra familia. ¡Quiero que sepas que sobre mi cadáver te unirás con ella!, una cosa es protegerla, ayudarla, otra muy distinta es emparentarte con alguien de naturaleza inferior ¿me oyes? He aguantado pacientemente que esta tontería adolescente se terminase, francamente esperé que mantuvieses un grado mínimo de cordura, una cuota de respeto por la dignidad de tu linaje". La anciana tenía la vista oscurecida por el odio, y la mitad de sus facciones se confundían en la penumbra del jardín, dándole un semblante sombrío, casi sin expresión.

"Por favor Tía Elroy no te entrometas. Lo nuestro no te incumbe, es entre Candy y yo. Estamos enamorados, y si ella me acepta nos casaremos mañana mismo ¿me oyes? Ni ella ni yo tenemos que rendirte cuentas, es más, apenas pueda firmaremos los papeles de emancipación respectivos y Candy será por fin libre para que comencemos nuestra vida juntos" dijo Albert, en un tono firme, sin dejar de abrazar al amor de su vida.

"Candy, veo que no has sido sincera del todo con tu pariente" increpó Elroy, remarcando especialmente las últimas palabras, mirándola maliciosamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Tú no firmaste el papel Candy, yo estuve ahí, me lo devolviste…" dijo Albert confundido. "Dime mi vida que no hay nada más por favor, dime que no firmaste otra cosa", él se encontraba visiblemente consternado.

"Candice, por el bien de todos, te pido por favor que te vayas a primera hora de la mañana. Tú sabes bien lo que ambas firmamos, y este matrimonio no tiene asidero, ni menos aún un futuro. Ella no puede casarse contigo, porque firmó un acuerdo mediante el cual, en un par de días hábiles más, pasa definitivamente a ser una Andrew, no tu protegida, sino pariente directo de todo el linaje Andrew. Tu sobrina William".

Albert estaba estupefacto, no podía cerrar la boca y sintió que un hielo se clavaba en lo más profundo de su pecho. Candy percibió en seguida el cambio en su semblante, y cómo de improviso dejó de abrazarla para mirarla directamente, como si de su respuesta dependiese su vida entera. "Qué has hecho Candy, ¿por qué?, ¿Cuándo?"

Puedo explicarlo Bert, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo no sé tanto de estos aspectos legales, creí que esto tú ya lo sabías. Yo estaba perdida, ciega, Steven me pretendía y yo…yo creí que esto te alegraría, siempre me negué, lo sabes, pero la Tía Elroy me convenció de que de esta forma dejaría de pedir favores, tendría libertad y acceso a ayudar directamente al Hogar y la Clínica Pony de por vida. Compliqué todo, lo sé, pero éste no es el fin". Lo tomó de ambos hombros y enérgicamente continuó:

"Escúchame mi vida. Esta mañana cuando me ausenté con Archie no sólo solucionamos sus asuntos previos a la fiesta, también fui a ver a George. Firmé el documento que intentaste entregarme fuera de la Clínica Pony, él me explicó que las actuaciones legales no son retroactivas, por lo que el último trámite suscrito es el válido. En realidad, desde hace varias horas ya no soy una Andrew". Dijo esto último sonrojándose a tal extremo que debió soltarlo para cubrir sus mejillas con ambas manos "No me importa el dinero ni la posición social, no podía seguir ligada a ti desde que supe explícitamente lo que albergaba mi corazón".

"Candy, mi vida, eres maravillosa. Estoy sorprendido…"

"Ya no soy una niña Albert lucharé por ti, te am…"

"¡Basta! ¡Qué se han imaginado inmorales, indecentes! En el nombre de la familia me opongo y no daré mi autorización para que ustedes contraigan ningún tipo de vínculo ¿me han oído? ¡Esto es repugnante!", chistó Elroy golpeando el bastón contra la baldosa del jardín.

Albert se acercó imponente hasta la anciana, bajando la nuca hasta quedar mirándola de frente. Sus ojos cobalto parecían inescrutables, pero el fondo de sus pupilas dejaba entrever una fiereza latente, a punto de estallar. Le habló en un tono tan bajo y oscuro que la mujer apenas alcanzó a percibir cada palabra, pero de todos modos hizo que se le congelase cada vértebra: "Escuche usted muy bien tía, si no desea que en este mismo instante haga un escándalo en el salón principal que la acompañará por todo lo que le resta de vida, y repudie yo mismo mi apellido, le pido, haciendo uso de toda la compostura que me queda, que nos deje en paz. No sólo me casaré con Candy, sino que además, pretendo darle la mejor de las fiestas de compromiso que se haya visto en Chicago, y una cantidad de nietos tal, que necesitarán hacer más cuartos en esta mansión para contenerlos. ¿Me ha oído bien?"

"Ppperfectamente William." La anciana bajó los ojos inspirando profundamente, y luego, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado, prosiguió con voz temblorosa: "por favor, les pido que vayamos al salón, creo que ya debe ser el momento de partir el pastel de cumpleaños", y devolviéndose sobre sus talones, avanzó hacia la casa sin esperar respuesta.

...

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal todo era alegría. Archie había solicitado que la banda especialmente contratada para la celebración dejara de tocar el último Swing de moda, pidiendo el micrófono para entregar un importante anuncio:

"Queridos colegas, amigos y familiares que nos acompañan en esta noche tan especial, antes de que prosigamos con la celebración de nuestro festejado el Sr. William Albert Andrew, quisiera aprovechar que nuestros seres queridos están reunidos para compartir un anuncio muy importante. Esta noche le he pedido formalmente a mi prometida Annie Britter, que alivie por fin mi sufrimiento y se case conmigo", diciendo esto extendió su mano y la animó a subir a la tarima donde se encontraba. La muchacha, sumamente cohibida, no cabía en sí de felicidad, mientras el resto de los asistentes comenzaban a aplaudir enérgicamente, ovacionándolos.

"¡Enhorabuena Archibald! ¡Muchas felicidades!" gritaba entusiasmado el Sr. Britter, mientras que su esposa le pegaba un codazo disimuladamente para que moderara su comportamiento.

Annie mostraba tímidamente el dedo anular, mientras su mano izquierda era levantada orgullosamente por su prometido, luego de lo cual, ambos se abrazaron emocionados, sintiendo que flotaban sobre nubes.

Aún no terminaba este mágico momento, cuando se produjo un pequeño silencio. Desde el fondo de la sala apareció la figura del festejado de la noche, que con su despampanante porte habitual, sacaba suspiros femeninos a medida que avanzaba hacia donde se encontraban los recientemente anunciados novios. Fue el primero en subir a la plataforma para felicitarlos personalmente, pero lo que comenzó a convertirse secretamente en comidillo instantáneo de los chismes, fue que caminó todo ese trayecto de la mano de Candy, quien sólo se quedó abajo unos breves instantes, para luego acompañar los abrazos sobre el escenario.

"Señoras y señores, les pedimos por favor que nos acompañen al centro de la sala, para cantarle cumpleaños feliz al tío más estiloso que un sobrino podría pedir" dijo Archie riendo, mientras, cerca del oído de Candy susurraba pícaramente "y, ¿qué tal? ¿volveremos pronto a ser parientes, futura tía?". Candy sintió que las mejillas le ardían, y utilizó una edición especial de pellizcón en el brazo del joven, aprendida en sus años mozos por parte de su amigo Tom. El elegante no pudo contener un pequeño gritito, nada de masculino, que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría de los asistentes, excepto para Candy, que le devolvió maliciosamente la broma "qué pasó ex primo, ¿es que al parecer dejaste tus feromonas en el invernadero?" y diciendo esto último le cerró un ojo levantándole también una de sus cejas.

"Tú no cambias gatita, pero el que ríe último ríe mejor, por ahora contentémonos con que ambos podemos esta noche reír hasta hartarnos, ¿no es verdad?"

La canción Cumpleaños Feliz comenzó a sonar, y los entrañables amigos aproximaron rápidamente la mesa con ruedas con el enorme pastel hacia el festejado, que ya se encontraba en el centro del salón, junto con Annie y la mayoría de los asistentes. Albert no dejó en ningún momento de mirar a Candy, especialmente cuando apagó las velas, pidiendo fervientemente en su corazón poder volver a tenerla por siempre en sus brazos, como hace sólo algunas horas atrás se habían entregado el uno al otro. La noche terminó jubilosamente, entre las felicitaciones al cumpleañero y los abrazos a la formalizada pareja, siendo nuevamente un éxito social, cuyas anécdotas serían sin duda los chismes principales de los tabloides de Chicago durante los próximos meses.

…

Había sido una larga jornada, Candy se tumbó de bruces sobre su cama y aspiró el aroma donde aún podía sentirlo. No creía ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, menos aún donde la atmósfera sólo emanaba su esencia. Y luego, ¿qué había sido lo sucedido en el jardín? ¿De verdad se lo había propuesto? ¿En qué minuto se suponía que debería de haber dado una respuesta? Tenía tantas interrogantes dando vueltas que lo mejor era tomar un baño e intentar dormir.

Tanto la relajante sensación del agua caliente bajo su espalda, como el vapor que penetraba abriendo cada uno de sus poros, la hicieron adormecerse echando el cuello hacia atrás. No pasaron unos minutos, cuando sintió algo húmedo en su nariz, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver el rostro de Albert tan cerca de ella que casi la hace brincar de la tina.

"¡Albert por Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Casi me matas del susto!"

"Perdóname Pequeña, no aguanté las ganas de lamer la punta de tu nariz, te veías tan apetitosamente adorable dormitando así, que fue lo menos lascivo que pude atreverme a degustar". Sus palabras intentaban no sonar ardientes, pero sus ojos se habían tornado tan oscuros que Candy pensó que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima, y tampoco ella sentía la fuerza de voluntad para hacer algún esfuerzo de negársele, cuando en realidad sólo lo quería dentro del agua.

"Mi vida, debo salir de aquí, por favor ponte una bata o mejor aún, una sábana. Te esperaré afuera, en la habitación, necesito que hablemos", señaló él.

Albert apretaba ambas manos mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la recámara. No sabía si había sido buena idea ir a su cuarto, pues el sólo hecho de mirar la cama le hacía revivir cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de Candy que horas antes había explorado, aquello sencillamente no estaba ayudando a relajar el ambiente. Tras breves minutos que a él le parecieron interminables, finalmente su diosa apareció en la habitación, cubierta con la misma bata que sólo hacía un par de meses le había visto ponerse al encontrarla en su baño por equivocación.

"Amor, qué haces acá, casi me matas del susto. Creí que ya estarías durmiendo". Indicó Candy tratando de mostrarse serena.

"Candy, yo no puedo irme a dormir sin haberte hecho una propuesta de matrimonio como te mereces. Ya sabes que te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mis días amándote e intentando hacerte feliz, pero aún no me has respondido, y yo, no podría hacer tal proposición sin una joya que no fuese digna de ti, mi princesa" diciendo esto último abrió un pequeño cofre de plata, en cuyo interior había un delicado anillo de platino, con un discreto diamante rosado en el centro. Por dentro de la joya había una inscripción, una fecha, escrita en números romanos.

"Perteneció a mi madre, fue su argolla de matrimonio, y luego lo heredó Padua. Mi tía me lo entregó hace algunos años con la esperanza de que algún día lo usase quien se transformase en mi compañera. Es el recuerdo más preciado que tengo de ambas, por favor Candy, con este anillo te suplico me hagas el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa y compartir juntos lo que nos depare el futuro".

Candy esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante, que a Albert le pareció que su corazón entero se llenaba de la calidez que de ella emanaba. "¡Sí mi vida, mil veces sí!" dijo emocionada hasta las lágrimas. Él tomó su dedo anular izquierdo y calzó la reliquia familiar que se amoldó como si hubiese sido diseñada especialmente para su delicada mano. Ambos se miraron con los ojos acuosos, emocionados y compenetrados, besándose tiernamente.

"Tú Albert, siempre has sido tú... en cada etapa de mi vida y yo en cada parte de la tuya. Lo nuestro es imperecedero, porque más allá de la pasión está el profundo amor de dos almas que son una, y que no pueden vivir sin que la otra esté contenta. Mi Príncipe, mi amado príncipe, te quise, te quiero y te querré por siempre, ¿lo sabes ahora?"

Albert ya no estaba pensando, tan sólo atinó a desabrochar la bata de su amante y le dijo al oído sensualmente "más allá de la pasión también hay más que descubrir pequeña, y creo que ciertos nirvanas no podremos dejar de explorarlos antes de que se termine el alba"

"¡Bert! No puedes seguirte aprovechando, ¡aún no estamos casados!" dijo ella casi en un susurro.

"Tranquila, éste fue uno de mis deseos de cumpleaños, y es de muy mala suerte no cumplirle al festejado…" dijo coqueto cerrándole un ojo y llevándola a la cama/

… … … FIN… … …

Queridos miembros del Candy Mundo, espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Mi corazón está dividido entre la emoción de haberla concluido, y la pena de haberme encariñado con los personajes y con sus constantes respuestas. Estoy sumamente agradecida de que mi primer fic haya tenido esta gran acogida y de haber conocido personas tan especiales en el camino. Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus ánimos, sus enojos y también por tu inconmensurable paciencia. Amo escribir, pero a veces se me hace muy difícil encontrar el tiempo. A pesar de eso, estoy comprometida a no dejar nada inconcluso, y llenar lo más que pueda sus vidas y las mías con muchísimas fantasías entretenidas de nuestra pareja estrella y de muchas otras cosas que se les ocurran, ok?

Para mí Albert será siempre un macho alfa exquisito lleno de fermononas y Candy una súper mujer excepcional, por eso, ambos siempre darán lo mejor de sí y tendrán carácter o aprenderán a sacarlo. Me cargan las Candys lloronas o los Alberts sumisos, pero bueno, para gustos, hay de todo cierto?

Espero hayan perdonado mis errores de principiante, y me conformo con haberles hecho pasar un rato entretenido, romántico y con un poquitín de picardía y humor.

Si quieren puedo hacerles un Epílogo más adelante, depende de lo que ustedes me indiquen, estoy a sus órdenes. Las quiero y como siempre VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTIFCS!

Su eterna servidora, Cordovezza.


	11. Epílogo

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes… ¡un abrazo!

… … … … …

EPÍLOGO.

"Aún no puedo creer que ya han pasado seis años desde que comenzamos la exportación de petróleo a Inglaterra Archie, es increíble el crecimiento que la industria automotriz ha experimentado, y con ello, la demanda por petróleo sigue y sigue subiendo. ¡El Consorcio Andrew está en su mejor momento financiero!" señaló Albert, visiblemente satisfecho, cerrando el periódico.

"Sí, y pensar que casi perdemos la alianza con la empresa Roll Royce por tus líos de falda tío" dijo Archie levantando una ceja y riendo descaradamente.

"¡Sabes bien que no fue así! Y no me gusta que me llames tío, ¡te lo he dicho en todos los tonos!", siseó el mayor de los Andrew, rodando los ojos algo cabreado.

"Oh vamos, ¿problemas con la edad a estas alturas? Asume que cierta tigresa inglesa debió haber vuelto a su país con la cola entre las piernas, cuando su padre la invitó gentilmente a irse al cuerno. ¡Imagínate la vergüenza de aquel británico cuando su hija trató de poner de cabeza el gran negocio que estaba cerrando en EEUU por chismes y comidillos faranduleros! Jajajaja, quien ríe último ríe mejor, sin duda"

"Nunca quise perjudicarla, y por lo que sé, gracias al cielo ahora es feliz con un Jeque petrolero, aunque los años no impiden que cada vez que nos cruzamos en algún evento intente restregarme esa información en la cara y tenga que calmar a Candy para que no le arranque el cabello", señaló Albert riendo de lado, sirviéndose un vaso de Escocés, y ofreciendo el segundo a su sobrino.

"¿Por cierto, jovial y apuesto TÍO, dónde crees que estén nuestras esposas en estos momentos?"

"No me cabe la menor duda dónde está Candy, ni con quiénes…", dijo el apuesto rubio mirando por la ventana con intenso amor.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la mansión Andrew, una frágil anciana, sentada muy cerca del lugar donde hace unos años efectuó terribles amenazas, era bombardeada por proyectiles de frijoles provenientes de diferentes direcciones. La mujer trataba de esconder su rostro tras el abanico que portaba, pero a pesar de ello, sonreía.

¡Anthony, Stear! ¡Dejen a su Tía Abuela en paz! Gritó Candy con voz militar.

"Pero mamá… ¡la Abuela Elroy dijo que podíamos jugar hoy en el jardín a lo que quisiéramos con ella!" reclamó Anthony el mayor de los pequeños, con tan sólo cinco años de edad.

"¡Abuela Elroy no dejes que nos lleven a bañar por favor protégenos!" dijo el menor, Stear, de cuatro años, escondiéndose en el regazo de la octogenaria, que lo abrazó apenas se acercó.

Candy se puso ambas manos en la cintura y los reprendió a ambos. "Chicos, no pueden jugar tan brusco con su abuela, entiendan que esos frijoles son duros y pueden dañarla. Vayan de inmediato a bañarse para que puedan comer, y díganle a Dorothy que también aliste a la bebé Rose por favor.

"Ay Dios mío Annie, ¿por qué los míos son como caballos encabritados y tus gemelas parecen dos ángeles en reposo?"

Su gran amiga, que caminaba con ella, rio de buena gana y respondió "Candy creo que lo llevan en sus genes, no sé cómo habrá sido Albert en su infancia, pero tú sin duda eras el triple de traviesa que tus adorables niños, jajaja"

Candy se agachó preocupada quedando a la altura de la anciana y tomándola de las manos que tenía en su regazo le habló: "Tía Elroy, no debe permitir que jueguen con usted tan brusco, podrían hacerle daño sin querer"

"No te preocupes hija, siento que con todas las travesuras que estos tres angelitos han hecho conmigo, he pagado cada uno de mis pecados, los amo más de lo que jamás pensé y le han traído un nuevo significado a mi vida", dijo cubriendo las manos de Candy con las de ella.

La Sra. Elroy miró hacia abajo y luego prosiguió: "Espero que algún día puedas perdonar todo el daño que te he hecho. Mucho tiempo me llevó descubrir que pusiste mi triste existencia de cabeza, pero siempre fue para mejor. Me devolviste a mi querido Albert, que gracias a ti sentó cabeza, dejó de trotar por el mundo, y me has dado tres bisnietos maravillosos. A mi edad me siento más que pagada de que me permitan vivir con ustedes y ser testigo del amor que se profesan, más la ternura y alegría de los bebés corriendo por la casa"

Candy emocionada, se miró con la anciana un breve instante, y la ayudó a levantarse para volver a la mansión. "Por favor Tía Elroy, para mí todo lo ocurrido antes de nuestro matrimonio quedó en el pasado, usted es una persona muy importante en mi vida también, siempre respetó las decisiones de Albert desde que yo era menor de edad, aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Hoy todo lo negativo no vale la pena recordarlo, ¡tenemos tanto por lo que ser felices!"

"¿Recuerdas Candy tu maravillosa boda?" dijo Annie mirando hacia el cielo. "Digno del matrimonio de una princesa, te veías maravillosa entrando al altar acompañada a cada lado por la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, no sé si se habló por más meses acerca de esa salida del protocolo habitual o del maravilloso vestido que Albert mandó a confeccionar a Paris"

"Aún no te creo que no tuviste que ver con ello Annie, nadie sabe más de alta costura que tú, Albert no podría haberlo traído sin tu ayuda, estoy segura" dijo Candy arrugando el ceño en forma de juego.

"¿Y tú Candy? ¿por qué no asumes que tuviste que ver con todo lo preparado para mí ese día en el cumpleaños N°30 de Albert, donde Archie me propuso casarnos?"

"Bueno, todo lo del invernadero no fue idea mía…" le dijo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a su interlocutora.

Mientras tanto, en el baño de los niños, Dorothy luchaba por controlar a los dos pequeños que corrían desnudos por la habitación contigua. "Por favor chicos, estoy cargando a Rose, necesito que se comporten, ¡sino tendré que llamar a sus padres!"

"A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿por qué no le hacen caso a Dorothy?" Dijo Albert con voz ronca desde el umbral de la habitación. Los muchachos corrieron de inmediato a meterse en la bañera, como si se tratase de una orden marcial.

"Pásame la niña un rato Dorothy, mientras te encargas de ellos la haré dormir. No te preocupes, sabes que lo he hecho cientos de veces, conozco toda la rutina" señaló a la mucama cerrándole un ojo y llevándosela por el pasillo.

Un rato después, en el salón principal, Candy atendía a sus invitados vertiendo el agua hirviendo de la tetera en cada taza. Archie tocaba la rodilla de su esposa por debajo de la mesa, haciéndola sonrojar y la Tía Elroy se encontraba concentrada en endulzar su porción de té.

"Querida amiga, me temo que tendremos que partir temprano, sin esperar a que Albert se nos una. Hemos pasado una tarde muy entretenida, pero las niñas deben estar por volver de donde mis padres, y queremos estar en casa para recibirlas", dijo Annie con voz temblorosa mientras le pegaba con el pie a Archie para que dejara de pasar sensualmente su dedo índice sobre su muslo derecho.

"Además, ya sabes cómo se pone Albert cuando hace dormir a Rose, lo más probable es que se haya metido con ella a la cuna y esté con ella en el mundo de Morfeo" dijo Archie riendo ampliamente.

Los comensales terminaron rápidamente su alegre tarde de té y pastelillos dulces, luego Candy despidió en la puerta a la castaña pareja y acompañó a la Tía Elroy a su habitación, pues la tarde de juego con los niños la había agotado.

La patrona de la mansión se dirigió después a la habitación de los niños, esperando encontrar un cataclismo de proporciones, pero al contrario, los niños estaban ya en sus camas y dormían profundamente, mientras Dorothy terminaba de recoger las últimas prendas repartidas por la pieza. "¡Qué pasó! ¿Cómo lograste esta magia?" dijo mirando a su más fiel empleada.

"No fui yo Candy, sino Albert, que antes de llevarse a Rose los dejó bien advertidos, el resto lo hizo el sueño que acumularon de tanto correr todo el día como caballos desbocados, jajajaja"

"Guau, veo que el don de lograr que hagan lo que él quiere no se aplica tan sólo a los negocios, ¡este hombre podría doblegar hasta el mismísimo Lucifer!" dijo sorprendida, riendo de lado.

"Y tú le haces la competencia Candy, pues ya que hablamos de gente complicada terminaste siendo adorada hasta por la mismísima Sra. Elroy, jajaja" respondió Dorothy mirándola con ternura.

"Ya puedes irte a tus aposentos querida amiga, terminaré y luego iré a ver qué diantres pasó con mi marido, que lo perdí completamente desde la hora del té" le dijo empujándola hacia la puerta.

Rato después, Candy partió a la habitación de Rose y la escena que vio le estremeció el corazón. Acurrucado casi en posición fetal, apenas cupiendo dentro de la amplia cuna, se encontraba Albert dormido, abrazando a Rose con la cabeza de la bebé a la altura de su nariz, donde se apreciaba podía aspirar su aroma. Fue tal la ternura que la visión le evocó, que no aguantó y se agachó por una de las barandas a darle un beso en la frente a su marido. Éste despertó y alcanzó a sujetarla correspondiéndole el beso en los labios.

"Te amo princesa" dijo mirándola intensamente, sin soltar su cabeza.

"Yo también mi vida. Pero ahora vamos, dejemos a Rose descansar. Ya se han ido todos los invitados" le dijo tirándolo de un brazo para que saliera de la pequeña cama.

"¡Por fin solos!" y se levantó tan rápido que Candy volteó a verlo impresionada.

"Qué pasa contigo, ¿no estabas tan cansado?"

"¿Bromeas? Son poquísimas las instancias en que puedo estar a solas con mi mujer antes de la medianoche. No pienso desperdiciar ni un minuto" le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella felinamente, levantando ambas cejas.

"¡Pero Albert! ¡No has comido nada!" señaló Candy tratando de alejarlo poniendo ambas manos sobre su torso.

"No te preocupes, eso me dispongo a hacer durante horas" la miró oscuramente, ella sabía lo que esos ojos marinos buscaban cuando se volvían color tormenta. Él unió su frente a la suya y la alzó desprevenidamente en brazos hasta la habitación matrimonial, cerrando con llave por dentro…el ocaso recién despuntaba y presagiaba una larga noche de pasión.

FIN FIN FIN

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ha sido un viaje maravilloso escribir esta historia junto a tod s ustedes, y espero quieran seguir acompañándome en futuras aventuras. Gracias! Mil gracias! Nunca pesé que lo lograría, me encanta compartir nuestras fantasías y sueños, pero creo que sólo ha sido posible por la confianza y cariño que depositaron al leerme, al dejarme sus comentarios, y al apoyarme constantemente con ánimos o críticas constructivas. Un abrazo enorme! Y VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!


End file.
